Victor 117
by Xiema
Summary: By some unknown force, the Teen Titans get sent into the Halo universe. Taking on the role of Master Chief, Cyborg must fight through hordes of Covenant and Flood to reunite with his friends and find a way back to their own universe.
1. Reveille

The following story is a cross between two of my (many) favorite things: Teen Titans and Halo. This will only cover the original Halo, not Halo 2 or Halo 3. A story covering all three of those games would be pretty long. The main character in this fanfic will be Cyborg, probably the least favorite Teen Titan. This doesn't mean that the other Titans won't be in this fic though, they will all be making an appearance.

While I was writing this, I was both playing Halo _and _reading the book _Halo: The Flood_, so I think this'll be pretty accurate.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans nor Halo.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**THE PILLAR OF AUTUMN: REVEILLE**

Cyborg was roused from his sleep by the chilling cold. He shivered. However, he didn't try to open his eyes, he just wanted to lie down and try to fall asleep again. But the temperature didn't help with it.

'Why is it so cold?' Cyborg thought, 'I hope I don't have to fix the air conditioning again…'

That was when he heard someone speak, "…cycle complete. We're showing green across the board."

"What?" Cyborg said, snapped open his eyes. He realized he was not on his recharging station anymore. He was in some kind of tubular metal pod with a viewing window on the front, just at his head level. Through the glass he could see a man in a jumpsuit. The man was looking at him. Vapor rose from vents into his face, then diffused into the air.

The whole side of the pod in front of Cyborg opened from the bottom and hinged upwards. Cyborg knew this must be a dream. No one would wear a jumpsuit like that.

"Sorry for the quick thaw Master Chief, but things are a little hectic right now" the man said, stuttering a bit, "The disorientation should pass quickly."

"Welcome back sir. We'll have you battle ready stat," another man in a jumpsuit said, as he raised his arm in the air to get Cyborg's attention. The man was behind a large glass viewing window positioned on the wall of the room Cyborg was in. Cyborg could see several computer consoles near the man behind the window.

'Yeah,' Cyborg thought, smiling, 'This _must_ be a dream.'

"Chief, please look around the room," the other man told him, "I need to get a calibration reading for your battle suit's diagnostics."

"Okay," Cyborg replied. He played along with his dream. Eventually he would wake up. The only thing he could do was enjoy his dream while it lasted. He looked around the room and cracked his neck.

"Good," the man commented, "Thank you sir."

"I'm bringing your health monitors online sir," the man behind the window informed Cyborg.

'Health monitors… heh' Cyborg thought.

"Vital signs look normal. No freezer burn," the orange-jumpsuit man stated, "Okay sir, go ahead and climb out of the cryo-tube."

Cyborg got up and exited his cryo-tube, which he noticed was leaning against some metal columns in the middle of the room he was in.

"I gave you a double dose of a wake-up stim," said the man in front of him, "Take a quick walk around the cryo-bay and join me at the optical diagnostics station when you're ready."

Cyborg did as he was told. He walked around the room, seeing many more cryo-tubes like the one he was just in. He even jumped around like a lunatic, then he went back to the man, and stood inside a red square on the floor, thinking the man must want him to stand there.

"I know the ordinance sects usually take care of your targeting sensors, but we're short of time, chief," the man said, "Just look at each of the flashing panels to target them. When you lock on, it'll change color."

Cyborg obeyed and looked at each of the red squares placed on the four ends of a cross hanging from a column in the middle of the room. As he did, the squares changed color from red to green. After he finished, the man commented on his actions again.

"Okay, that looks good."

Then the other man behind the window spoke, "Sir, I'm getting some calibration errors. I'm going to invert your looking pitch, so you could see if you like it better that way."

Cyborg chuckled a little. This was one crazy dream.

'Inverting my looking pitch? Where'd that come…'

But his smile disappeared when he tried to look up, but ended up looking at the ground.

"Try targeting the flashing lights again."

Cyborg tried looking up and down again. His looking pitch _was _inverted. He hoped the dream would end soon. He was getting a little dizzy. He didn't notice that as he looked up and down, the lights on the cross again changed color.

"Is that better or should I switch it back?" the man asked.

"Umm, switch it back?" Cyborg answered. Immediately his looking went back to normal.

"Now should I leave it like that or should I switch it back?"

"Uhh… leave it I guess" replied Cyborg.

"Okay, I'll leave the pitch at normal, but if you want, you could change it yourself later."

"Sure… I won't try that soon."

"I'm ready for the energy shield test now," the man continued.

"Please follow me to the energy shield test station," the man in front of him said.

A female voice spoke through an intercom, "Fire teams, report to defensive positions alpha through sierra. Sensors show inbound Covenant boarding craft. Stand by to repel boarders."

Cyborg followed the man in jumpsuit to the other side of the room. "Energy shields?" said Cyborg, "You're kidding, right?"

But the man didn't seem to notice. Cyborg then stood on another square on the ground, this time with a yellow and black outline. It was under some sort of strange machinery. He wasn't sure what it did, but the machine didn't look dangerous.

Once Cyborg positioned himself, the man guiding him spoke to the other man.

"Okay, bring his energy shields online please."

The man pressed a button, then the machine started spinning around Cyborg slowly, humming a low buzzing noise. It was emitting some kind of faint gold glow, and it seemed to be charging Cyborg up. He saw that his body's energy readings were coming off the charts.

The man behind the window said, "All right. Shields read as fully charged."

"Okay sir, bring them down to test the automatic recharge," the man told Cyborg.

Then the machinery spun even faster around him, and its humming became even more intense. The glow changed from gold to red. Cyborg felt uncomfortable. He felt trapped. Then something stinged his behind.

"Ouch!" Cyborg exclaimed, "What the heck was that!"

He then checked his energy readings, and they were back to normal again. But they slowly started to rise once more.

"This sure is weird…"

The man behind the window said, "Shield charging normal. We're showing green across the board."

'What did I eat last night?' Cyborg thought, 'I'm sure I cooked the food right…'

Then another voice spoke through the intercom, this time someone elderly.

"Bridge to Cryo-two, this is Captain Keyes. Send the Master Chief to the bridge immediately."

The man in the room with Cyborg complained, "Captain, we'll have to skip the weapons diagnostics and I…"

"On the double crewman," the voice interrupted.

'So that's what this is,'Cyborg thought, 'This must be some kind of spaceship, and they're part of the crew. But why am I being called Master Chief? This is both cool _and_ weird.'

"Aye aye sir," the crewman replied, then looked at Cyborg, "The skipper seems jumpy, we'd better get moving. We'll find you weapons later."

"Okay, I'll leave the self-diagnostics running at least," the man behind the window said.

"Weapons?" Cyborg stated, "The only weapon I need is right here!" He raised his right arm, but again the crewmen didn't notice, as if they were just robots.

Cyborg heard a loud banging sound. He looked around to find the source of the noise when the man behind the window yelled.

"Oh my God! They're trying to get through the door!" the man panicked. Then a door inside the room he was in exploded open, and a tall alien in shining red armor came through, firing what looked like a plasma weapon at the man. It hit him thrice in the chest, blood spattering on the viewing window. He then collapsed on the floor.

"Sam! Sam!" the other crewman yelled. Then he faced Cyborg and said, "Come on, we've got to get the hell out of here!"

He ran for a futuristic-looking door that slid open just as he went near it. Cyborg followed him, thinking that this dream was getting a little exciting. He couldn't wait until he saw what other crazy thing would happen. Maybe when he woke up, he would make a video game out of his dream.

"This way!"

After they both went through the door, they ran through a metal corridor toward another door at the end. But just as they arrived, there was explosion from the side. The explosion rocked the whole corridor, hitting both Cyborg and the man he was following, killing the latter.

Cyborg again felt a stinging on his body, like the one he had before. He looked at his energy readings again. They went back to normal, then rose off the charts again. Cyborg doubled back. He sure wanted this dream to end soon. That explosion sure _felt_ real.

When he walked back to the other side of the corridor, he saw an opening on the wall to his right. His instincts told him to go through there, so he did. He jumped over some thick cords on the ground then turned right at the next corridor. He went to the door at the end, and to his surprise it opened just as he approached it. As he did, he saw a dead crewman by the door. He went through to a shorter and more well-lit corridor, and walked toward the door straight ahead.

But then there was another explosion, this time right before the door he was going for. Fortunately, this time he wasn't hit, and he went through the door. When he did, he saw he was in a dark chamber. To his left, there was a some kind of blast door which was slightly open. Someone was screaming on the other side. He crouched down and went to the next room. There he saw two other crewmen, who crouched down with their hands over their heads. Then there was a bright blue explosion that killed the man to his left. Cyborg looked, and saw two more aliens like the one he saw earlier, firing with their own plasma weapons. This time the aliens were blue. Blast doors closed, trapping the aliens in their own little prison.

Cyborg turned around and saw some more blast doors closing. He then walked toward another doorway and into another corridor. He saw, painted on the floor, a blue arrow pointing down the corridor with 'BRIDGE' in the middle. He remembered the voice in the intercom, and followed the arrow.

When Cyborg got to the end of the corridor, the door opened, revealing yet another alien, right in Cyborg's face.

"Yikes!" Cyborg yelped. Then, as if by reflex, he aimed his arm at the alien as he transformed it into a sonic cannon. But he realized the arm didn't change into one. He gulped. The alien roared and shook its entire body as if it was storing some kind of immeasurable anger. It was about to charge Cyborg, but guns fired on from the corridor to Cyborg's left, hitting the alien and sparking some kind of energy shield it was wearing. The alien fired back, then moved backwards from the barrage of bullets. Doors close, then the alien was trapped like the others.

Cyborg went to the source of the arms fire, and saw two soldiers clad in grey armor. Their helmets had a small green monitor in front of one eye. One of them spoke to Cyborg.

"Chief, Cortana says to get to the bridge, double-quick," the soldier told him.

"Cortana? Who's Cortana?" Cyborg asked, but the soldier didn't respond.

Cyborg proceeded down the corridor, until he went through another doorway and saw a kind of barricade to his right, right before some blast doors. A crewman was behind the barricade, firing at some other aliens in the other side of the blast doors. This time, Cyborg saw one tall alien and three other, shorter aliens. Two were in orange armor and one was in red. More blast doors closed.

Cyborg walked to another soldier, and the man spoke to him with an Australian accent.

"Sir, the Captain needs you on the bridge, ASAP. Better follow me."

"Lead on."

The solider turned around and walked through another doorway into the next room. As Cyborg followed him through the room and toward a door at the end, he saw several wounded soldiers sitting on the floor with blood all around. Cyborg winced. He was squeamish around blood.

When they went through the door, the soldier Cyborg was following shouted, "Get clear Chief!"

Then there was another blue explosion in the next room. Two more crewmen were firing pistols at aliens. Even more blast doors closed, then Cyborg followed the soldier to the back of the room, toward another door. Before the door, on the ground was the arrow with the word 'Bridge' again.

They went through some more corridors, then the soldier stopped in front of an opening into another room.

"Captain Keyes is waiting for us, sir!" the man said. Cyborg nodded to him, then walked into the room, past a few more crewmen on computer consoles, and toward an old man standing before what Cyborg thought was a glass tactical display, because of the circumstances. He walked nearer the grey-haired man, then coughed.

"Captain Keyes…?"

The man turned around and greeted Cyborg with a handshake, "Good to see you Master Chief, things aren't going well. Cortana did her best… but we never really had a chance."

"Who _is _this Cortana anyway?"

Then a hologram appeared over a pedestal to the captain's right. It was in the shape of a human, but everything was in violet, with strips of data covering the body and circling around it. It was naked, and had hair that almost touched the shoulders. The human hologram had its back to Cyborg. It spoke in a female voice similar to the one Cyborg heard through the intercom earlier.

"There's a dozen Covenant ships here," the hologram said in a throaty voice, "Anyway, we've got three… I mean _four _kills."

The holographic woman turned around, and looked at Cyborg. They looked at each other eye to eye for some time. Cyborg saw that the girl seemed familiar. But the strips of data running through her skin obscured her face. After a few seconds, the two finally recognized each other, and Cyborg gasped and staggered back in shock.

"RAVEN?!"

"Cyborg? What are you doing in my dream!" Raven yelled, also in a state of shock.

"I could ask you the same…" Cyborg noticed Raven's… figure, "Oh my gosh! You're NAKED!!" Cyborg then began to giggle.

"Grr…" Raven growled, covering her privates, "You're lucky I don't have my powers right now!"

"You don't have your powers too?" said Cyborg, still chuckling a little, "I'm getting the feeling that this isn't a dream."

"Me neither."

But they were interrupted by an explosion that rocked the whole ship. The whole crew stumbled, then returned to their posts.

Captain Keyes recovered his balance and shouted, "Report!"

Raven answered, "I don't know, maybe it's one of their boarding parties."

An officer nearby turned his head toward Raven and said, "Ma'am! Fire control for the main cannon is offline!"

"I don't think this ship has any more weapons," Raven said, looking at the Captain, then at Cyborg. She quickly covered herself with her hands.

Captain Keyes said, "All right. I'm initiating Cole Protocol, Article Two. We're abandoning the Autumn. That means you too, Cortana."

"My name's Raven," Raven told him, "And while you do what? Go down with the ship? I have no idea why I just said that."

"In a manner of speaking," answered the captain, "The object we found, I'm going to try and land the Autumn on it."

"But won't you die?" said Raven.

"I appreciate your concern Cortana, but it's not up to me. The Protocol is clear. The destruction or capture of shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable. That means you are abandoning the ship. Lock in a selection of emergency landing zones and upload them to my neural lace."

Raven nodded, "Sure." Then she faded away.

"Which is were _you_ come in, chief," Captain Keyes said, turning toward Cyborg, "Get Cortana off this ship. Keep her safe from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn everything… force deployment, weapons research… Earth."

"Well that's… logical I guess."

Raven reappeared on the pedestal, her arms crossed.

"Cortana, are you ready?" the captain asked her.

Raven looked around at the Bridge's interior. Then she spoke, "Do I at least get some clothes?"

Keyes went nearer to the pedestal Raven's hologram was on, then pressed some buttons. Raven flickered out, then the captain took out a small blue chip and showed it to Cyborg.

"Good luck Master Chief."

Cyborg took the chip, then placed it into a slit on his arm. He felt a cold sensation over his head, then felt a presence together with him in his body. With Raven being inside him, it felt like his personal space was being invaded.

"So _this_ is your body. You made fun of me earlier… now it's _my _turn."

Cyborg cringed.

"Don't get any funny ideas."

* * *

Haha… that was fun. In case you were wondering, I was only playing Halo on _easy _while I was writing. Sure, call me a noob, but it's pretty difficult to write a script of the game with almost every event and spoken statement when it only takes about five shots to get killed. On easy, recording everything is quite _easy_.

As you have read, Cyborg took the place of Master Chief, while Raven took the place of Cortana. So the other Titans will be replacing some other characters. Try to guess what Beast Boy or Robin or Starfire will be.


	2. AI Constructs and Cyborgs First!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans nor Halo.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**PILLAR OF AUTUMN: AI CONSTRUCTS AND CYBORGS FIRST!**

"I don't keep it loaded son," Captain Keyes told Cyborg as he gave the metal man a sidearm and a little ammo, "You'll have to find ammo as you go."

"Will do," Cyborg said as he did a salute. He was starting to get the feel of this… place. He'd try to find a way back home, but right now just didn't seem to be the time. First he had to find some place safe.

Cyborg looked at the pistol Captain Keyes gave him. It looked pretty weak, but he knew looks could be deceiving. He examined it a little more, and to his surprise, the tiny little weapon had a scope.

"A scope? On a pistol?" Cyborg thought aloud, "Now that's just stupid."

"Let's get moving," Raven reminded him. Cyborg agreed.

The metal man turned around and walked past a few more crewmen. He passed through a corridor leading to a dark room. He remembered that he didn't have his sonic cannon, so he readied his pistol.

"Have you ever fired one of those things before?" Raven asked him nervously.

"Oh yeah… lots of times…" he lied.

As he neared the dark room, he could hear a few aliens. He thought they sounded like curious monkeys. Cyborg breathed in deeply, then exhaled. In a flash, he leaped into the room and fired three shots at three short aliens. Each of them dropped dead from headshots.

Raven was speechless.

"How did you do that?"

Cyborg grinned. "Easy," he replied, "My targeting computer will take care of my aiming. I just have to pull the trigger."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Well, this isn't a game! So I don't think so."

He went through a bloody doorway, and noticed a dead soldier on the floor. He saw his weapon, some kind of rifle, and picked it up, along with several magazines for it. He investigated the weapon, and saw a digital screen on top of the rifle's body. On it was the number 14, on top was an arrow, and at the bottom was an x and a digital bullet.

'An ammo counter,' Cyborg thought, 'Useful.' Then he held the rifle properly and went into the next room, where a battle was raging.

He saw several gray-armored soldiers firing at a group of aliens on the others side of the room. Cyborg took cover behind a corner, then fired at the aliens in full automatic. The aliens took cover by some tables, but Cyborg kept on firing. Soon, he was out of ammo, so he reloaded a fresh clip then charged right at the aliens while firing. The aliens fired at him, depleting his shields, but he was able to kill all of them, even one of the ones with energy shields. The shots that Cyborg received after his shields were depleted were merely absorbed by his tough alloyed body.

Cyborg heard some more shots being fired to his right, and he charged right in, not even letting his shields recharge. He sprayed bullets, killing several of the short aliens. But a tall blue one lunged from behind to bash Cyborg with its weapon. Cyborg evaded the melee attack, then fired at the alien with his rifle, but he realized it was out of ammo. He reached for his pistol, but the blue alien fired plasma shots straight into Cyborg. Luckily the other soldiers finished the alien off.

"Hey! Be careful will you!" Raven yelled from inside his head, "There's two of us in here, remember?"

Cyborg heard another familiar voice from behind him.

"Outta my way dudes! Let me show you how its really done!" This was followed by a long burst from a rifle. Cyborg looked behind him, but didn't see anyone. He figured it was just his imagination, so he ignored it.

Cyborg turned and reloaded, watching the other soldiers take care of some more short aliens, but the tall one went through a doorway and hid behind it.

"Where is it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Hello?" Cyborg told the soldier as he walked nearer to him, "He's right behind the door!"

But the soldier didn't even look at Cyborg. He just kept staring at the doorway. Cyborg groaned. Making sure his energy shield were full this time, he went through the doorway and into the other room. He looked to his left and saw several more aliens including the tall blue one that got away. He fired a whole clip into the group, and all the aliens were down. He saw another fallen soldier. Cyborg picked up some ammo from the body, and realized the man's eyes were open. He used his fingers to try and close them, but they wouldn't.

'Well, I tried,' Cyborg thought.

Cyborg saw a red arrow on the ground pointing down another corridor, reading 'Airlock'. He ran down the corridor, his semi-artificial heart beating fast with both anxiety and excitement. He went through a number of corridors, then arrived in one with a tall blue alien. The alien had its back to Cyborg and was being fired upon by some soldiers. Cyborg helped them out, bringing down the alien, then he reloaded.

Cyborg walked toward the soldiers, but as he did the ship rocked and shook again.

"What the hell?" one of the soldiers exclaimed, "Did something just hit us?!"

"Move it! Back to the airlock!" another one shouted.

Cyborg followed the length of the room, and arrived at the airlock. He saw two other soldiers standing before a door. But as he neared, there was yet another blue explosion from the door they were guarding, sending them flying, and hitting the wall. From the door came out even more aliens. Cyborg and his companions fired at the entering aliens. After two and a half clips, all the aliens were down.

Cyborg followed the rest of the room and into another dark corridor. It was only lit by faint red flashing lights. Cyborg saw the glow of the aliens' weapons in the dark, and fired. He ran down the corridor, passed a few turns, then saw through an open door some soldiers firing at unseen aliens. Cyborg got an idea and turned right to flank the aliens. He saw a lone orange alien at the end of the corridor, and fired a few shots from his assault rifle. He then picked up some more ammo from a nearby dead soldier.

He proceeded down the corridor, and as he rounded the corner, he was met by a tall blue alien and a short red alien. He fired almost a whole clip at the advancing enemies. He saw some more aliens in the next room, so he reloaded and took all them down.

When he entered the next room, Cyborg looked left and saw some soldiers behind a barricade. He didn't realize there were more enemies to his right. Cyborg was hit by a few plasma bolts, then took cover behind a column. After recharging his shields, he left his cover and fired at the aliens. He was again hit a little, but all the aliens were down before his shields were.

Then he heard the whimper of one of the short aliens, and rushed over to investigate. When he saw more aliens, he fired the rest of his clip at them, then reloaded.

"You're getting good at this," said Raven.

Cyborg went into another series of corridors and flanked another group of aliens. He first crouched and fired a whole clip into the group, then hid behind a corner to reload. He then charged into the group again, firing all the way. Soon all of the aliens were down.

"Charge!" a soldier to Cyborg's right cheered as he did an arm pump. Then the soldier ran past Cyborg and into the next room. Cyborg followed him in, and encountered a large group of aliens camped in an air lock. Cyborg fired a whole clip at a few, killing the small aliens and depleting the shields of the tall one. He reloaded, then fired a few more bullets, finishing off the alien.

Cyborg then turned his attention to the rest of the aliens. He took down the smaller aliens right in front of him first, then reloaded and fired at the tall alien farther away. The alien hid behind some kind of plasma shield, but Cyborg just charged toward the alien and finished it off. After taking some more ammo from a nearby soldier, he turned the next corner.

The next section of the room was dark, and had a flaming barricade at the end. But there were no enemies, so Cyborg ducked under a half-opened blast door and into a brighter room. Inside the room, Cyborg saw two crewmen run into the room and toward the far corner. A tall alien followed them and killed them with some melee attacks with its plasma weapon. Cyborg fired a whole clip into the alien, but more short aliens came out as he was reloading.

Cyborg pulled out his sidearm, and fired at the little aliens. After they were all down, another tall blue alien came out and started shooting at Cyborg. Its plasma shots depleted Cyborg's shield, while Cyborg's heavy pistol rounds depleted the alien's shields. Cyborg didn't bother reloading as the alien was right in his face, and instead punched it in the head, cracking one of its mandibles in half and leaving a fist-shaped dent on the alien's helmet. The alien fell to the ground.

"Hmm, nice left," Raven remarked.

"Thank you."

Cyborg went through the corridor to his left and arrived at a large room with a landing above.

"Aliens, on the landing above us!" Raven told Cyborg.

Cyborg joined the other soldiers and fired at the aliens above, focusing on the tall ones first. But a door opened behind Cyborg, and two short aliens popped out. Cyborg fired a few rounds to silence them. Then, Cyborg again heard the familiar voice, this time from above him.

"This rocks!"

Cyborg looked up and saw another soldier firing at several aliens. He was wearing a normal soldier's outfit, armor and all, but instead of a helmet he was wearing a gray cap. And his face was green.

"Beast Boy?!" Cyborg yelled. But it seemed that Beast Boy didn't hear him, as he just continued to fire at the aliens until the area was secure. Then Beast Boy went through a doorway into the next room.

"Raven, do you think that was Beast Boy?" asked Cyborg.

"Unless there's anyone else who has green skin, I think so."

'This is getting weirder by the minute,' Cyborg thought, 'If that _was_ Beast Boy, and Raven's here, maybe Robin and Starfire are here too.'

Raven interrupted Cyborg's thoughts.

"We can think about this later. Right now we have to get off this ship."

"Okay."

Cyborg walked up the set of stairs to the landing. He went through to the next room, where he saw

a few short aliens hanging around. Cyborg took out his scoped pistol and sighted in on them. Aiming for their heads, Cyborg fired several shots, and three aliens dropped dead. The tall alien noticed its fellow aliens go down and fired at Cyborg, but he quickly changed to his assault rifle and downed the alien. After reloading both weapons, Cyborg proceeded.

The next room was also dark, but Cyborg's mechanical eye switched to night vision. He saw several short aliens, and dropped them with his rifle. After going to the next room, Cyborg saw another tall alien hiding behind a shield. He charged, then emptied his clip into the alien. He then went ahead to the next rooms. As he did, Captain Keyes spoke through the intercom.

"Attention all hands, this is the Captain. Prepare to abandon ship. Combat team, repel boarders until top personnel are away. Good luck. Keyes Out."

Cyborg picked a few more clips from a nearby soldier, then continued on. As he turned another corner, Cyborg saw some more short aliens at the end. Loud blasts were resounding down the hall.

"Looks like the life pods are launching," Raven notified Cyborg, "We need to hurry."

Cyborg took out his pistol again and took down each of the aliens from a distance.

"They're destroying the life pods," Raven said, "Looks like the blast doors are closing too.

Cyborg looked behind him and saw the blast doors, already closed. He walked to the end of the hall, and saw a dead end.

"You could use the maintenance access ways though, according to the schematics," Raven suggested.

"Let's hope you're right."

Cyborg entered the small tunnel, and almost crawled through several passages. Raven kept telling him about enemies outside the access ways, but eventually he found a clear exit. He used the butt of his rifle to bash open a damaged door, then sneaked behind the aliens through some narrow corridors. He saw a short alien with its back to him and hit it with his rifle, instantly knocking it out. Then Cyborg went through a few more corridors to a room with a lot of aliens. Sticking to the side, Cyborg advanced on his enemies, firing in bursts to conserve ammo. After defeating all the aliens, reloading and recharging his shields, Cyborg went to the next room – the room overlooking the cryo-bay. As he passed the room, he saw several tall aliens – two blue and one red – in the cryo-bay.

"Good thing you woke up early," said Raven in Cyborg's head.

Cyborg went to the other side of the room, and saw a tall blue alien in the corridor ahead. He fired, and the alien fired back, but there was a huge explosion that disintegrated the alien. To Cyborg's left were a few more short aliens. He fired, but there was another explosion behind the aliens. Cyborg just walked past and into the next maintenance access ways.

As he traveled along, he encountered a few short aliens, and just hit them with the butt of his rifle. Cyborg emerged in the midst of more aliens. Flanking them from the side, Cyborg disposed of them easily. He then joined more soldiers and fought a few more groups of aliens. Cyborg got a hold of some frag grenades and threw them at the enemies. The aliens got blown towards the ceiling, then bounced off an back to the floor, only to have their own grenades explode from the initial explosion. The whole room was lit from the resulting explosions.

"There's one last lifepod! Come on! Get aboard before it launches!" Raven said.

Soon, they arrived at the last lifeboat. They ran for their ticket out of there, and one soldier tripped and fell beside Cyborg.

"Oh no, oh no," the soldier uttered as Cyborg picked him up and threw him into the lifeboat.

"Okay, I think it's time to leave now," stated Raven.

As something else exploded, Cyborg entered the life boat and the hatch closed. Cyborg looked the pilot, waiting for her to launch the pod. But after a few seconds, she still wouldn't do anything.

"What else are you waiting for?!" Cyborg yelled at her angrily.

"Aye-aye sir!" said the female pilot. She pushed a button, and the life boat shot out the ship and rocketed toward the ring world.

"We're disengaged. Going for minimum safe distance," the pilot continued as she steered the escape pod toward the ring.

As Cyborg watched through the small window in front of the cockpit, a soldier beside him, all buckled up, said to him, "We're gonna make it aren't we, sir? I don't wanna die out here."

Cyborg put a hand on the frightened soldier's shoulder to reassure him. Then Raven said, "Look!"

Cyborg looked out the window again, and saw the huge ring more clearly. Its inner surface was like a normal planet's, with water, land, mountain ranges, deserts and even snowy regions. The pod boosted its rockets and sped nearer to the ring.

"What is that thing lieutenant?" the soldier nearest to Cyborg asked the pilot.

The pilot answered, "Hell if I know. But we're landing on it."

Then the huge ship named Pillar of Autumn flew right past the window and accelerated toward the ring world. As their pod neared the ring world, the pilot warned them.

"Heads up, everyone, this is it. We're entering the ring's atmosphere in five."

Cyborg braced himself, placing his hands on the sides of the lifeboat. As the pod entered the atmosphere, the interior began to shake.

"You sure you don't want to sit down?" Raven asked.

"You worry too much Rae. We'll be fine."

* * *

I'm not sure if I'll be able to update frequently. I'm having problems with the computer I'm using, and I'm also realizing just now how long this fic is going to be. Maybe I'll update less frequently, but post two or more chapters at a time.


	3. Flawless Cowboy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans nor Halo.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**HALO: FLAWLESS COWBOY**

The silence of the ringworld's atmosphere was shattered when the lifeboat came crashing down from above. The small pod trailed dark gray smoke as its rockets fired to slow its descent. Small fins extended from its sides to further decrease its speed, but the two still weren't enough.

"We're coming in too fast!" Raven alerted them, shouting from a speaker on Cyborg's arm.

"Damn!" the female pilot swore, desperately trying to keep the lifeboat steady, "Air-brake failure, they blew too early. We're losing her. Brace for impact!"

Cyborg readied himself for the inevitable crash. The collision with the surface came earlier than Cyborg expected, so he went tumbling down to the back of the pod, knocked out by the shockwave from the crash alone. Luckily after a few minutes, he was woken up by Raven's yells.

"Cyborg? Cyborg, can you hear me?"

Cyborg slowly got up and made a diagnostics test on his body to check for injuries.

"Finally," Raven was relieved, "Are you all right? Can you move?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cyborg replied, "But the others sure aren't." He looked at the other passengers of the lifeboat, all dead. After taking one last look at the pilot, Cyborg went out of the pod and onto the ringworld's surface.

Cyborg was in awe at the site. The ring looked exactly like any planet. The only difference was that the rest of the ring continued on into the horizon and up into the sky. The opposite part of the ring was silhouetted against the blue sky. Cyborg looked back down, and saw the weapons and supplies from the pod scatterred around on the ground. He picked up an assault rifle, a pistol, some ammo and a few grenades, then began to walk across a narrow, artificial-looking bridge, passing over a very deep chasm. That was when Raven warned him.

"Uh oh. There're several alien dropships approaching. We should move into those hills. If we're lucky, they'll believe everyone died in the crash."

"We can't keep calling these guys aliens," Cyborg said, doing as Raven suggested and moving into the hills, "Don't they have a name?"

"Wait. Accessing databases," Raven then paused for a while, then continued, "Covenant."

"Okay then, Covenant."

Just then, a large, purple aircraft zoomed in overhead. It had a horseshoe-shaped body, and had no visible method of staying in the air. There was, however a bluish sheet of energy being projected between the ends of the horseshoe. The Covenant dropship landed by the crashed lifeboat.

"It must be looking for survivors," Raven said.

Cyborg hid behind a rock as several Covenant troops dropped down from side-seats on the dropship. They examined the crash, then began to cross the bridge cautiously. Cyborg took out his pistol, then picked off each one of the short little Covenant. Finally, all that was left was the tall blue one.

"What're these little guys called?" Cyborg asked Raven as he aimed for the tall alien that was pointing at him and roaring what sounded like a no.

"Grunts."

"And the tall blue one?"

"Elite."

Cyborg fired the rest of the clip into the elite, but it didn't even bring down its shields. He took out his assault rifle, and waited for the elite to get nearer. After he was just a few meters away, he fired at the alien. The alien also fired at him, but Cyborg strafed to the right, avoiding the shots. After a whole clip, the elite went down. But there was no time to rest, as Cyborg was hit by heavy plasma bolts in his side, depleting his shields. He looked in the direction of the source, and saw a small, purple aircraft coming right down at him, firing a plasma cannon in its front. Cyborg hid behind a rock.

"What is that thing?" Cyborg shouted, reloading his pistol and assault rifle.

"Wait," Raven said, paused, then continued, "A banshee."

As the banshee neared the ground, it turned sharply to its left, shrieking like a banshee. As the aircraft had its back to Cyborg, he fired a whole clip into the aircraft. The banshee flew out of range, smoking. But then another banshee fired at Cyborg from behind. Cyborg ducked back behind a rock, then took out his assault rifle. Once the banshee was within range, he opened fire. After a whole clip, the banshee was smoking like the other. Cyborg reloaded his pistol, then aimed for the banshee. After a few more rounds, the banshee exploded and crashed into the side of the chasm, together with its pilot. The other banshee saw the fate its friend, and quietly flew away.

"Yeah! You better run!" Cyborg shouted at the cowardly banshee then turned around and ran up the hill. As he did, he saw several more Covenant patrolling behind some rocks. He quickly hid behind one and reloaded his pistol and assault rifle. He used his pistol to fire a whole clip into the blue elite. The alien charged at him, firing. Cyborg hid back behind the rock, switched to assault rifle and went out the other side of the rock. He fired continuously at the alien, then finally killed it.

However, a red elite came in from behind him, firing bursts of plasma shots at Cyborg. His energy shields flared, but Cyborg aimed his assault rifle at his opponent, while strafing to the left to take cover behind a rock. Once he reached the rock, he reloaded, then circled around the rock. This took the elite by surprise, and it was too late to react. Cyborg unloaded a full clip into the alien, the first half depleting its shielding, and the second finishing it off.

"They got leader!" a grunt squeaked further up the hill. It ran around in circles, panicking like the rest of its friends. When Cyborg got up the hill, the grunts had gained control of themselves again, and started to shoot their plasma pistols at Cyborg. He dodged the plasma bolts, but a grunt to his side took out something glowing bright blue.

"Flare!" the grunt squealed, then threw the blue orb at Cyborg. The orb fell right at Cyborg's feet, and he merely observed as the other grunts ran away screaming from Cyborg. That was when Cyborg realized what it was and barely got out of the blast radius when the plasma grenade exploded.

"Come on now," said Raven as Cyborg got up, "Don't tell me you didn't realize it was a grenade..."

"Oh yeah uh..." Cyborg said as he brushed himself off, "I just uh, got paralyzed... ummm... out of shock!"

Cyborg picked up his assault rifle, followed the grunts then dropped them all with his rifle. Then jumped down a shallow drop and followed the rest of the way. Then he saw a bright flash of light in the sky. It seemed to be coming from where he was headed, so he ran faster. He dropped down another ledge, then saw some trees. Behind them was a Covenant dropship, unloading its passengers. Cyborg locked and loaded, then charged right in. He heard arms fire from assault rifles from the large structure ahead, and even some soldiers' battle cries.

Cyborg joined the fight, concentrating on the elites first, while the soldiers handled the grunts. He fired a few bursts at the red elite, but then someone else opened fire on his target and killed him.

"Hey! That was mine!" Cyborg yelled and looked around. He was so surprised he almost fell to the floor. It was Beast Boy.

"Cyborg! How's everything?" Beast Boy greeted him, then threw a grenade at the other elite. It exploded at its feet, and sent the elite soaring into the air and landing above the structure.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled as he ran towards him.

Another soldier went up beside him and said, "Good to see you sir. Welcome to the party."

When Cyborg and Beast Boy finally reached each other they performed some kind of special handshake. Then Beast Boy asked him ,"What are you doing in my dream?"

"This isn't a dream Beast Boy, all this is real, so you better be more careful."

"Hey! Don't worry!" Beast Boy said, "I rule at this kind of game! And it's not Beast Boy anymore. I'm Sergeant Johnson." He then made some kind of manly pose.

"I don't believe this," said Cyborg, "Raven could you check it out?"

"Accessing," Raven spoke in his head, "Yup. He's Sergeant Avery Johnson."

"Raven? Raven's here too? Where?" Beast Boy said and looked around trying to find her.

"I'm right here,"Raven spoke through the speaker in Cyborg's arm.

"Oh, right!" Beast Boy said, suddenly enlightened, "You're that AI Cortana now!"

"And by the way," Cyborg gloated, "_You_ can call me the Master Chief now, which is _way_ better that a sergeant."

"How come you get to be a master, _and_ a chief!"

Then a dropship flew in from above and landed on the other side of the structure.

"We can argue later," Raven told them, "We should make this place safe first!"

"You mean _us_ right?" Beast Boy added, then they all ran for the dropship. When Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived, the dropship was just setting down to unload. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other with grins on their faces. They knew just what to do.

"Why are you two smiling like that?" Raven asked nervously. But just as she finished, they threw two grenades onto the ground just where the dropship would unload its troops. When the Covenant just got out, they were greeted by facefuls of shrapnel. The ones with shields didn't survive the blasts, but the two blue elites did. But they were gunned down by Cyborg's and Beast Boy's assault rifles.

"Hey Beast Boy, since you know so much about this," Cyborg said, "What are those aliens with shields called?"

"They're jackals."

"So you_ do_ know a lot about this place."

Another dropship flew in and began to land. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran for the drop site, but were too late to do the same maneuver they did before. So they just harassed the Covenant with burst from their assault rifles. Soon all of them were dead.

"Nice one!" a soldier remarked as Cyborg finished off an elite with a shot to the head.

Then another soldier reported in from the radio, "Uh oh, another bandit's dropping in behind us, they're trying to flank us!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg went to the next drop zone, and arrived with all the Covenant troops fully deployed. The two separated to flank the aliens. They first shot at the elites, then the grunts. They knew the grunts weren't that much of a threat.

Beast Boy was almost hit by a plasma bolt, then quickly took cover behind a rock. He watched as Cyborg charged at the elite. He got hit several times by hot plasma, but his shields took care of them. Soon the elite was down.

"No fair!" Beast Boy complained to Cyborg, "You've got energy shields, while I've got nothing!"

"If you don't want to get shot, then stay behind!" Cyborg suggested to him.

They noticed that another dropship set down its troops on the other side of the structure. They ran as fast as they could, but when they got there, the Covenant had already hidden themselves. But not well enough. Cyborg and Beast Boy covered each other's backs, and soon all the aliens were defeated.

"This is Pelican Echo four-nineteen," a young female voice said through the radio, "Is anyone reading?"

"Is that..." Beast Boy said, taking out his radio, "Starfire, is that you?"

"Beast Boy? You are also here?"

"Me and Cyborg are here too," Raven said, after she accessed the radio channel.

"So we are all here," Starfire continued, "Is Robin there?"

"Nope," Cyborg replied, "But we'll have to find him if we want to find a way out."

"Hey Starfire, we need to get these other Marines to the command shuttle."

"Okay, I am on my way."

More lifeboats crashed down from the sky. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven watched them, leaving dust trails in the sky.

"More lifeboats," Raven notified them, "Maybe Robin's in one of them! Starfire, could you lend us your Warthog?"

"Yes, please do. I wish to know that Robin is all right," answered Starfire. Then a large gray aricraft flew in. It seemed to be in the shape of a bird. Latched onto it was some kind of jeep.

"Woah..." Cyborg uttered, "Starfire is piloting, _that_?"

"Awesome," said Beast Boy.

The Pelican dropship slowly descended until it was a few feet from the ground. Then the jeep was dislodged amd fell to the ground. The suspension made it bounce around a little.

"Oh, so that's a Warthog,"Cyborg said, then ran for the vehicle.

"I call shotgun!" Beast Boy shouted.

Cyborg went into the driver's seat, while Beast Boy went into the passenger seat. Some marines began to board the Pelican, and one climbed onto the back of the Warthog and manned the turret.

"Go!" the Marine said. Cyborg flipped a switch and the jeep cam to life. He pressed his foot on the accelerator. Cyborg drove the four wheel drive over a small hill and down into a canyon. The walls were made of gray rock, and boulders from past rockslides were scattered around. Cyborg turned right, and went into a large hole on the canyon wall.

"This cave isn't a natural formation," Raven observed.

Beast Boy added, "Yeah, someone built it."

"This must lead somewhere," Cyborg ended. He took a few more turns. The cave – or tunnel, as it seemed – had walls that were metal. Even the floor was made of an unidentifiable alloy.

"I've hacked into the Covenant battle network. They're actually broadcasting tactical data on unencrypted channels. We should show them who they're dealing with. Cyborg, I'm going to use your suit's transcom system to monitor their chatter," Raven said as Cyborg drove through the tunnels.

"Go ahead, be my guest."

Cyborg jumped up a ramp and into another tunnel, turned right, and saw a huge space ahead. He drove the Warthog forward, putting the pedal to the metal, and ended up running over a grunt.

"Enemy!" another grunt squeaked, then threw a plasma grenade at the Warthog. But Cyborg already moved the jeep forward, and the 'nade missed by meters. The machine gun on the back churned out piles of empty shell casings as its gunner fired at the enemy Covenant. Cyborg tried his best to keep the Warthog steady for his gunner and passenger. He drove over to the left of the cavern, and was met by a glowing green orb from a jackal's plasma pistol.

Cyborg's energy shields were immediately depleted, and the resulting pain was so sudden he was momentarily blinded, and ran into the wall.

"Ha!" Beast Boy blurted out, "I guess energy shields have their disadvantages, don't they!"

Swearing to himself, Cyborg put the Warthog on reverse, quickly changed gears and ran over a few more Covenant. With Cyborg's skillful maneuvering and 'running over people' technique, the machine gunner's relatively accurate firing, and a little help from Beast Boy on shotgun, all the aliens in the room were eliminated. Cyborg stopped the Warthog on the edge of a very, very deep and dark abyss, and looked down.

"Let's find a way to get across," Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah, we should."

Cyborg and Beast Boy got off the Warthog and back to where most of the Covenant took cover. They stuck to the side wall, and found a ramp leading into the side. They entered cautiously, assault rifles at the ready. As they neared the corner, a big red elite came out and charged at them, roaring.

Cyborg and Beast Boy yelped in surprise, and the latter took something glowing blue from his pocket and threw it at the elite. The orb stuck itself onto the elite's armor, and the alien tried to shake it off, to no avail.

"Run!" Beast Boy yelled. Then the two backpedaled back down the ramp just as the plasma grenade exploded.

"Warn me the next time you do that, would you?" Cyborg told Beast Boy.

They went back up the ramp, turned left at the corner, then made the rest of the way toward some kind of glass panel. The curious Beast Boy pressed his hand on the panel, resulting in a loud click.

"Hey!" Raven almost screamed, "Beast Boy! Don't touch anything! We don't know what can happen!"

There was a loud thud, and the three saw that some kind of glowing bridge formed over the abyss. It seemed to be made out of light.

"Relax Rae," Beast Boy said, his tension removed, "I knew that would happen."

They went back down and boarded the Warthog. As they crossed the bridge the gunner swore. He couldn't believe they were crossing a bridge made of light. They made it to the other side though, and entered another series of tunnels.

"There's been traffic on the Covenant battle net," Raven announced on Cyborg's speakers, "A lot of the crew made it off of the ship. If we can find Captain Keyes or the other survivors we may really have a good chance in finding Robin."

"Robin'd better know we're going through a lot just to find him," Beast Boy stated, "And I'm getting the feeling that we'll be going through _a lot_ more."

* * *

I know that it seems Raven's getting too 'into' the game. I tried my best to blend her with Cortana, but they're pretty much too far apart. I'm not sure if she got too OOC.

Anyway, I wrote this chapter without playing the game anymore. This goes for the following chapters too. I just can't help it if I play through a whole level without even thinking of the story. It's just such a good game.

On second thought, maybe I _will _be able to update frequently. I guess it just depend on my free time. The next chapter is **HALO: REUNION TOUR.** But Robin won't be making an appearance until much later. I think Beast Boy _was_ right.

Please review! I'm thinking maybe if I put 'Please Review!' in every chapter, I'll get more reviews.


	4. Reunion Tour

Heh, I forgot all about the needler gun while I was writing. I'll make up for it by putting some needlers in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Technically, I own my Halo CD, but I don't own Halo, nor Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**HALO: REUNION TOUR**

Cyborg guided the Warthog out the tunnel and into a lush green valley outside. A river flowed down the middle of the valley, ending in a waterfall into a chasm. Cyborg turned right and followed the river upstream. Rocks and trees were scattered all around. The arrangement looked unnatural. Obviously this ring was artificially made. Cyborg turned left and brought their jeep up an elevated patch of land. After the Warthog jumped over a few small hills on the way, they saw three jackals seemingly guarding a path off to the right.

"Firing!" the gunner shouted, then hosed down the Jackals with bullets. They blocked the projectiles with their shields, protecting them from harm, and fired back at the jeep with their plasma pistols. One charged up its pistol, emitting a bright green light.

Cyborg saw this, and tried his best to steer the Warthog away from the green orb's path. Cyborg turned left, almost running over one of the jackals, but it rolled out of the way. The other jackal's overcharged plasma shot barely missed the Warthog, and Cyborg sighed in relief. Then he asked Beast Boy for a favor.

"Hey BB, could you take care of that jackal for me?"

"Cy, you read my mind!"

Then Beast Boy quickly got out of the car, firing at the nearest jackal. He targeted the jackal's only exposed part: its arm. After several rounds, a bullet finally hit the alien's elbow. The jackal stumbled from the impact, its frail body not having enough mass to stay balanced. That gave Beast Boy his chance, and shot at the jackal's fully exposed body. Soon it fell to the ground, its shield deactivated. Beast Boy then shifted his attention to the other jackal, which was again charging up its pistol. Beast Boy charged right at it. The jackal released the green orb, and it went flying towards Beast Boy. He rolled to the right to evade it, then quickly knelt on one knee and fired. The barrage of bullets eventually hit the jackal in an exposed body part, then all ended. Cyborg drove over to Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy," Cyborg said, "You almost never get hit. How are you doing that?"

"Dude," Beast Boy boasted, "This is totally like a video game! And you know I'm good at this kind of game. Oh, and my heightened senses and enhanced reflexes help too. Can't turn into animals though."

"And you say an energy shield isn't fair."

Beast Boy got into the Warthog, grinning to himself, then Cyborg drove the vehicle into the pass the jackals were guarding. Up ahead they could see another structure similar to the one they saw earlier. The towering pyramidal structure was again made of some unidentifiable gray metal, and was shooting out beams of light from its top and into space. Around the structure were a few smaller buildings. Covenant were stationed all around, guarding the area.

"Maybe there are some Marines by that structure, let's check it out," Raven proposed.

"Hey!" Cyborg shouted at the gunner over the noise of the engine, "Give us some cover, will you?"

"Right, sir!"

Cyborg parked the Warthog somewhere the gunner could give them covering fire, and got out the vehicle together with Beast Boy. They locked and loaded, and went towards the Covenant. The grunts saw them and began firing at them. But the cover fire from the Warthog's machine gun made them scatter. One was unlucky, and dropped to the ground.

Cyborg and Beast Boy joined the turkey shoot, but were caught off guard by a red elite that came running out of a corner to the left. They all immediately shifted their fire. Several plasma bolts hit Cyborg, but the combination of Cyborg's, Beast Boy's, and the Warthog's guns took down the elite fast.

It took a while to finish off the aliens and secure the area. They encountered a few Covenant with strange round guns that fired crystals that homed in on them, but the two easily dodged the needlelike projectiles. Soon the whole area was secure, but they didn't find any Marines.

"We should search the interior of these structures before we leave," Raven told them. They agreed, and found a doorway leading to an underground passageway. They both went in. What greeted them was a grunt that had its crystal-throwing gun aimed right at them. It fired, sending needles darting right at Beast Boy.

Cyborg, by reflex, tried protecting Beast Boy by going right into the path of the needles. The needles hit the metal man right in the chest, but he was made of metal, so the things just bounced right off. Cyborg smirked at this discovery, and aimed his gun right at the grunt's head. The grunt stopped firing, saw what happened, and let out what sounded like a gulp. Cyborg fired.

"You saved my life!" Beast Boy said in awe. He was hugging himself, happy to be alive.

"No way," Cyborg contradicted him, "I didn't do that for _you_. I just wanted to uh… get rid of the grunt, and I happened to save you from death in the process."

"Don't lie to me Cy," rebutted Beast Boy, "You know you love me."

Cyborg almost choked from what Beast Boy said. Finally recovering, he muttered, "Why you…"

"I hate to interrupt this moment you couple are having," Raven's voice spoke from the speaker on Cyborg's arm, "But I thought we were looking for Robin?"

Cyborg looked back at Beast Boy with a glare and said, "We'll talk about this later."

With a grin and a chuckle, Beast Boy ran ahead of Cyborg down the passageway. They were met by additional Covenant troops. Luckily they were only grunts and jackals. The tight quarters didn't make it any easier for the aliens. A couple of frags cleared them all out. Finally, the pair arrived at the bottom floor, where some humans were fighting a few jackals.

A soldier saw Cyborg enter the room, and announced excitedly, "It's him!"

"The cavalry has arrived!" another cheered.

Cyborg proudly marched the distance toward the jackals with an irritated Beast Boy at his side. They both dropped the jackals to the ground with bursts from their assault rifles. Then the human soldiers and crewmen followed them up the other passageway to the surface. They encountered a few grunt nuisances, but got to ground level quite easily. Then Raven contacted Starfire on the radio.

"Starfire, we need evac."

As Cyborg and Beast Boy ran back to their Warthog, they saw pelican Echo 419 a.k.a. Starfire set down near the cliff to their right. They went past a few trees and odd structures, then boarded their Warthog. Cyborg flipped a switch and the Warthog came to life. He then maneuvered the Warthog out the way they came in. Starfire had just finished up loading her pelican with survivors, and flew back up. She contacted them on the radio.

"I have spotted more life boats in your area," she informed them, "One is near a rock slide, and another is near the head of the river."

"We're on our way," replied Cyborg. He drove out back into the previous valley, then followed the river upstream. He arrived at a fork in the river. He chose to go straight. As he was looking for the crashed lifeboat, a banshee swooped down overhead and fired a green blob of plasma directly at them. Luckily its aim was very bad, and missed them. Beast Boy saw the blob explode once it hit the ground.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, "They're dropping bombs on us!"

"Woah!" their gunner yelled, then fired the machine gun at the banshee. Another one appeared from the corner.

Cyborg tried his best to evade the multiple airstrikes done by the banshees. A few barely missed them, but eventually their trustworthy gunner took both of the Covenant aircraft down. Cyborg saw a dropship unload Covenant troops by a narrow opening into a rocky wall. He figured one of the life boats crashed by there, so he headed for the opening.

Cyborg accelerated toward the group of Covenant. They were somehow completely unaware that a large vehicle was going towards them. They only realized there was an enemy when their red elite leader was run over by the Warthog.

A grunt ignited a plasma grenade and got ready to toss it at the Warthog, but before he could Beast Boy shot him in the head. The grenade fell onto the ground. After being unable to react fast enough, the grunts near the 'nade were blown off the ground.

The other elite in blue armor meanwhile began firing at their gunner. Cyborg stopped the Warthog to make it easier for his gunner to kill the elite, but he soon realized it was a wrong move. Though the elite's shields were depleted, it was able to shoot a plasma bolt right into their gunner's head.

Cyborg swore, then backed up the Warthog onto the elite. It was finally killed, but the same could be said for their gunner.

"Beast Boy," he asked him, "You think you could play gunner for while?"

Beast Boy immediately replied, "No way! Find another soldier to be the gunner! I don't wanna get killed!"

Cyborg sighed, then continued into the narrow opening. The Warthog just fit through the passage. They arrived into another area bounded by rock walls. They saw a lifeboat by their right, and a rock slide farther right. There was also another light-emitting structure up ahead. They drove over to the lifeboat to investigate. But before they got there, they saw several grunts and jackals assaulting the rock slide area. Beast Boy used the assault rifle and fired from the passenger seat of the Warthog as Cyborg drove it around. They also saw some more Marines camped in the middle of the rock slide fighting a few grunts. After they disposed of the aliens, Cyborg parked the Warthog by the life boat and got out.

Once he had gotten out, he went over to the life boat to get some supplies. He and Beast Boy got up some ammo for their assault rifles, but something caught Cyborg's eye. Cyborg walked over to the object, and saw the rifle of his dreams. It was a sleek, black sniper rifle. His mouth watering, he knelt down by the rifle, threw away the rifle to his side (which unluckily hit Beast Boy between the legs), and picked the sniper rifle up as if it were his Holy Grail. He hugged in his arms, then held it properly.

"This is what I'm talking 'bout," Cyborg whispered, then pretended to fire a bullet into Beast Boy's head.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted and got out of the way of the rifle, "Be careful with that thing!"

Then Raven's voice said from Cyborg's arm, "Really Cyborg, don't."

Cyborg walked with an even grumpier Beast Boy toward the group of Marines. They were quite glad to see them.

"We could use you help sir!" one with a sniper rifle said. Then another dropship arrived and began unloading Covenant aliens. Cyborg and the sniper Marine positioned themselves so they could easily fire at the dropping Covenant. As soon as the dropship's doors opened, they fired. Grunt and jackal bodies began to form a neat little pile on the ground.

"Wooh!" Cyborg cheered, "This is my new favorite gun!"

He raised his rifle high in the air. Beast Boy stared enviously at the gun. Then looked at Cyborg with disgust.

"At least _I_ don't need to use a targeting computer."

"Shut up grass stain."

"There's more over here!" a soldier yelled and pointed at another purple dropship. Cyborg reloaded and aimed at the aliens. As soon as the Covenant dropped down, he and the sniper marine shot them all dead.

This process continued over several dropships. The grunts, jackals and elites would drop down, then Cyborg and his friend would snipe. Finally, the area was all clear but Cyborg ran out of ammunition.

"Well, it was good while it lasted," Cyborg sobbed. After taking one last look at the sniper rifle, he lay it down on the ground carefully and knelt down before it, bowing his head.

"Oh brother," Raven sighed, "It's just a gun."

Ignoring Raven, Cyborg wiped his teary eyes then picked up his old assault rifle and got back into the Warthog. Raven called for Starfire again, and the pelican landed nearby to load some survivors.

Cyborg drove the Warthog toward the pelican. He called for a gunner, and one of the Marines went toward the Warthog and manned the machine gun. Beast Boy sat in the passenger seat beside Cyborg. He started to whine about not getting a chance to kill some aliens, which Cyborg took as a signal to get out of there.

Cyborg drove the Warthog back to the river and followed it upstream. They encountered a few more banshees along the way, but their new gunner took care of them. Cyborg saw another passage to the side, and drove the Warthog in. When they got to the other side, they immediately saw the crashed life boat, surrounded by a few jackals. Once they had taken care of the birdlike aliens, Raven told them about the survivors.

"There's some Marines hiding in the hills above that structure."

"Roger, that,"Cyborg answered, then drove the Warthog past the large structure and up the hill. Marines jumped out of the way as he did, then he parked the Warthog on top of the hill.As he got out, Cyborg saw another sniper rifle by a dead Marine, and traded his assault rifle for it.

More dropships arrived, and Cyborg readied his sniper rifle. But Beast Boy didn't want to sit and just watch Cyborg rack up all the kills. So he told Cyborg to cover him, and ran down the hill toward the enemies, yelling a battle cry. Cyborg briefly smiled, then started to shoot.

Time flies when someone's having fun, and before they knew it, Cyborg and Beast Boy defeated all the Covenant. Cyborg wiped off the sweat from his forehead, then collapsed onto the ground, all worn out.

"I'm getting tired of this," Cyborg panted, "We didn't even find any sign of Robin."

"I've searched the database, and I haven't found anyone who could be Robin," Raven said, "Maybe he's not really here."

Cyborg sat back up and replied, "We can't take any chances. We'll have to make sure Robin isn't here before we try to leave without him"

"Agreed," Raven said, "Lets get back to the command shuttle first and rest. We can think of ideas on how to get out of here over there. Starfire? We're ready for you."

"Roger," Starfire answered on the radio.

"There's some new traffic on the Covenant battle net," Raven continued, "I've found Captain Keyes. He's being held on a Covenant cruiser, the _Truth and Reconciliation_ - a ship I disabled before we abandoned the _Autumn_. The _Truth and Reconciliation_ touched down on a desert plateau about three hundred kilometers away."

"And why do I need to hear this?" Cyborg asked.

"Captain Keyes is the leader of everyone who was on board the _Autumn_. If someone knows how we can get out of here, it's him," Raven replied, as a pelican dropship landed nearby, "There's Starfire. Let's get aboard."

Cyborg and Beast Boy went to the pelican and climbed aboard. They sat down on the side seats, and the pelican flew up and away.

"Welcome aboard, friends," Starfire greeted them.

Beast Boy groaned, extremely tired from fighting aliens all day. "On second thought, maybe this whole thing isn't as cool as I thought."

* * *

I haven't updated for the past few days, as I've been pretty busy. But for the next few days, I won't be so busy, so I'll try to write and post the next two and three chapters. The next chapter is **The Truth and Reconciliation: Truth and Reconciliation**. That second part was probably redundant, but that's the title of the first section in the level 'The Truth and Reconciliation'.

Please review if you'd like. Any reaction is welcome. I promised myself to always finish the fanfics I write here, so you won't have to worry about this story not getting completed. Anyway, I'm not writing so I can get praise and lots of good comments from other people. I'm writing just for the experience. So its your choice if you want to review.


	5. Truth and Reconciliation

I'm writing this story with the assumption that you've played Halo, or at least read the book. If you haven't, you might not notice the parallelisms in this story and in Halo.

**Disclaimer: **.olaH ron snatiT neeT nwo ton od I

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**THE TRUTH AND RECONCILIATION: TRUTH AND RECONCILIATION**

"The enemy has captured Captain Keyes and are holding him aboard one of their cruisers - The Truth and Reconciliation," Raven briefed Cyborg, Beast Boy and the other marines, "The ship is currently holding position about three hundred meters above the other end of this plateau."

"So how do we get inside the ship if it's in the air?" a marine asked while loading a clip into his assault rifle, "The Corps issued me a rifle, not wings."

Beast Boy replied, "There's a gravity lift that ferries troops and supplies between the ship and the surface. That's our ticket in."

"Once we get inside the ship, I should be able to lock on to the tracking signalfrom Captain Keyes' neural implants," Raven continued her briefing. The pelican Cyborg had just landed on the ground, and he quickly dropped down from his seat, sniper rifle in hand.

"Let's do it! Let's go!" another marine yelled.

"Hit it marines! Go! Go! Go!" Beast Boy shouted, "The Corps ain't paying us by the hour!"

Beast Boy exited the pelican with the other marines, and the dropships departed. Cyborg, Beast Boy and the marines moved onward silently. There was a passage ahead, with an elevated part of the ground to the right of it.

"Better stick to the higher ground to the right," Raven suggested, "We should be able to recon the Covenant position without being spotted."

Cyborg obeyed, and hid behind a rock. He peered out and saw several assorted Covenant troops patrolling the surrounding area. He saw a grunt using a purple turret with three barrels. There was another unmanned turret to his right. There were also more grunts walking around on all fours, some shielded jackals, and two elites.

"Get ready to move in to support us, Beast Boy," Raven said, "Cyborg is going to take out as many of the Covenant as he can. Don't open fire until you hear the enemy return fire on us. That should let us keep the element of surprise."

"Fine..." Beast Boy replied, "But save some for me, eh Cy?"

"Sorry BB, I can't promise that," answered Cyborg as he took out his sniper rifle and aimed for the grunt in the turret. This time he just turned off his targeting computer. It was too easy a shot. After he had made sure the small circle in the scope was perfectly aligned with the grunt's head, he pulled the trigger. The bullet went right through the alien's head, and left a trail of whitish smoke that lingered in the air for a few short seconds. It was enough to alert the Covenant to his position.

Cyborg aimed at an elite's head, and fired a single bullet, which went through its shields and punching a hole into its cranium. The jackals, grunts and the other elite fired back at him.

"Let 'em have it!" yelled Beast Boy, accompanied by charging marines. The Covenant were really surprised by the surprise attack, and it took them a while to organize themselves.

Cyborg turned his targeting computer back on, and fired more perfectly accurate shots at some aliens. Meanwhile Beast Boy and the marines took care of the remaining Covenant.

Then Raven alerted him, "A Covenant is making a run for that stationary gun, take him out!"

Cyborg adjusted his aim, and the grunt fell to the ground just inches from the turret. As Cyborg reloaded his rifle, an elite and more grunts entered the scene. He saw Beast Boy right in front of the elite, engaging in a tight firefight. Beast Boy, with his superior senses and faster reflexes, was able to take the elite down, but just barely. Cyborg then fired at the remaining grunts, which scattered when they saw their leader get taken down.

Soon the area was secure, and Cyborg got down from his sniping position and went toward a narrow path over a cliff. They all walked carefully across the path, and arrived at another Covenant position.

Cyborg took out his assault rifle and ran toward the enemies. He saw an elite wielding a plasma rifle and another wielding a needler, and decided the former was more dangerous. He fired at the blue elite first, while the other one was surprised that its weapon had no effect on Cyborg whatsoever. After Cyborg had killed the first elite, he finished off the second.

Meanwhile, Sergeant Beast Boy moved further ahead and secured the area. Cyborg caught up with them, only to find no more aliens around.

"So how many kills have you got?" Beast Boy asked.

Smiling, Cyborg replied, "Fifteen."

"Drats," said Beast Boy, stomping his foot on the ground, "I've only got thirteen."

"It's a contest then."

They all proceeded through another cliff path, toward yet another Covenant encampment. Raven anaylzed the area carefully, and told them the best course of action.

"The path up on the left should let us sneak up around those Covenant," Raven said.

"We'll hang back while you get into position, Chief," a marine stated.

Cyborg sneaked around the aliens right under their noses. The patrols were at a higher position, and Cyborg walked right under them. He rounded a corner, and saw a few jackals with their backs to him. He carefully rolled a grenade into the group, and the aliens were simply blown away. Cyborg then continued onward and flanked the enemies from the side.

Raven informed Beast Boy that Cyborg was in positioned, and his group charged into the Covenant encampment. Cyborg supported them from the side, using his sniper rifle to take out the aliens from a distance. He saw a red elite firing at him from the right, and he fired two sniper rounds into the Covenant's body.

Cyborg continued by sniping the grunts on the purple turrets that were firing at the marines. After they had been taken care of, he switched to his assault rifle and joined the marines. After all the aliens were dead, a dropship came into view.

Cyborg moved closer to the dropship, and took out two grenades. As the troops were being unloaded, he shoved the frags at the enemies. Dust was blown up from the ground as the 'nades exploded, and then all that was left were the two elites, which were promptly finished off by Beast Boy.

Cyborg and Beast Boy regrouped with the two remaining marines. All the others were KIA. They walked cautiously into a passage carved into the rock wall. As they did, a red elite appeared out of nowhere. Beast Boy ordered them to get down, and threw a plasma grenade toward the alien. The grenade fused itself to the alien's helmet, and before the elite could take his headgear off, it had exploded.

"You really love to do that, don't you?" Cyborg said as he tried to recover from the loud blast.

Beast Boy shrugged and replied, "For some reason, I do."

They continued through the path, encountering a few more Covenant. Cyborg tried his best to defend the remaining Marines, but the two just didn't seem to be that aware of the danger. He saw one of the Marines crouched down and shooting at a charging elite, and he joined him by firing at the alien with his own rifle.

"Hey!" the soldier yelled when Cyborg killed the elite, "You stole my kill!"

Groaning, Cyborg went forward to the end of the passage. He looked out of the passage, and saw the gravity lift. It was quite large. There was a flat structure anchored on the ground, projecting some kind of beam upward into the ship above. He looked around and saw even more Covenant defending the gravity lift. He saw a grunt manning a turret, and took it out with a sniper round. The other aliens noticed the smoke in the air and fired back at him. An elite charged in and threw a plasma grenade at them. Cyborg ducked to evade the grenade that was going directly at his head, but instead of sticking to his, it stuck itself onto Beast Boy's cap.

"Yahh!!" Beast Boy panicked. He then ran around in circles, as if it would get rif of the grenade.

"Hold still will you!" Cyborg said, and tried to get Beast Boy's cap off. Finally, he got hold of the hat and threw it away as far as he could. The hat began to lose altitude, and found itself sitting perfectly on the head of a grunt.

"Uh oh," the grunt squeaked, followed by a blue explosion that wiped him out of existence, along with several other grunts.

The elite continued to charge at Cyborg, his gun firing. Cyborg knelt on one knee and aimed his rifle at the elite's head and fired. The elite fell to the ground with a hole neatly drilled into his head.

"Beast Boy, are you all right?" Raven spoke on the speaker as Cyborg fired at the other Covenant.

"Yeah... sure," he replied, leaning on the rock wall for support, "That hat saved my life..."

"Hey!" shouted Cyborg after he sniped the grunt in one of the turrets, "_I_ threw away that hat!"

Beast Boy stood back up straight and said, "Okay! You've saved my life twice... no need to brag about it."

Then he joined the two other marines running into the battle. One of them was being fired upon by a gun turret, so he crouched behind a rock.

"Crap!" the marine shouted, "Those stationary guns have us pinned down!"

Cyborg responded by positioning himself on higher ground, where he could see the gun turrets that were firing. He shot each of the grunts using them, securing the area. But then, a dropship dropped by and unloaded several grunts. Cyborg reloaded his rifle and aimed. The grunts made a mistake by forming a straight line, and with just a single shot, Cyborg could kill more than one grunt. He was able to take them all down with just a single four-round clip.

"There's more coming down the gravity lift!" Beast Boy announced. Cyborg looked at the lift and indeed, a group of Covenant dropped down from the ship. They pounded the two remaining marines, and soon the soldiers were dead.

Cyborg threw his last grenade at the elite, and it landed right in front of him. The frag took out the elite and a few jackals. Beast Boy took care of the rest. Another wave of Covenant troops dropped down from the lift. Beast Boy found a few fragmentation grenades from some dead Marines, and threw all of them into the group. The resulting explosions were enough to wipe all of the aliens out. Cyborg walked toward the dead soldiers where Beast Boy got the grenades, and saw some magazines for his sniper rifle. He picked them up, and when looked back up, saw Beast Boy with his mouth gaping wide open.

"Hey Beast Boy, what's wrong?" he asked. Beast Boy just pointed at the gravity lift behind Cyborg. He behind him, and saw two huge blue-armored creatures. They both carried shields in their left arms, and had some kind of cannon in their right. They flexed their razor-sharp spines, which grew out from their backs. Their cannons started to glow. Then green blobs launched from the cannon and headed straight for Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Cyborg and Beast Boy dove sidewards to dodge the explosive orbs. They got up and were met by more blobs from the tank-like creatures. Eventually, the firing stopped when the creatures charged at Beast Boy. He took out his assault rifle and fired at the beasts, but was shocked to see that the bullets had no effect on their armor. After wasting many more round, he forgot all about firing and just ran away from the creatures.

But as the beast chased Beast Boy, Cyborg saw that the aliens' fleshy, orange back were exposed. Without hesitation, he aimed at it with his sniper rifle and fired. One of the aliens dropped dead to the floor. The other saw what happened, and let out some kind of cry, mourning the loss of it's companion. Then its shifted its focus to Cyborg. Cyborg knew he couldn't tackle the alien with its back away from him, so he ran away from the beast. But he was much slower than Beast Boy, so the alien caught up with him. The creature put his shield forward, and rammed Cyborg. He was sent crashing into the gravity lift.

Cyborg, his body aching, got back up on his feet, but saw the creature again charging at him. He was about to run, but then the alien dropped down dead. Behind the beast was Beast Boy, a smoking pistol in his hand.

"Man..." Cyborg said as he walked towards his savior, "You saved my life too. Save me another time and we're even."

"Haha, very funny," replied Beast Boy sarcastically, then holstered the pistol.

Raven joined in, "Yeah, what a sweet, give-take relationship..."

"Shut up, Rae," Cyborg retorted.

"Starfire," Raven contacted her on the radio, "We've reached the gravity lift and are ready for reinforcements."

Starfire replied, "I copy, friend Raven."

"Once we're inside the ship I can home in on the Captain's command neural interface. He'll probably be in or near the ship's brig, which should narrow our search,"Raven told Cyborg.

"Okay," Cyborg said, "So we enter the extremely well-defended Covenant cruiser to find this Captain Keyes guy to find Robin to find a way out of this place. Right."

Then they saw Starfire's pelican fly in and begin to descend. Several Marine reinforcements were inside, waiting for the green light to drop down.

"Please clear the drop zone," Starfire said. Then the Marines exited the pelican, and grouped themselves in the gravity lift. As the dropship flew away, Cyborg and Beast Boy also entered the gravity lift. Then, they all started to float up the gravity lift. Slowly they accelerated up towards the cruiser's hull, into the belly of the beast.

* * *

Up next will be **The Truth and Reconciliation: Into the Belly of the Beast**. You might be wondering right now who Robin will be, and I'd just like to say that the part he'll replace is not what you'd expect.


	6. Into the Belly of the Beast

Sorry for not updating in a while. Among all the Halo levels, this level (for me) was the most confusing. The corridors on the ship made my head spin, so I'm having difficulty trying to remember everything. But I figure that what's more important in this story is... the story. I guess I don't have to include all the fights here. So, for this and the following chapters, I'll just give the details on the major fights and actions. I'll try to keep the dialogue as accurate as possible though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans nor Halo... nor Spider-man.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**THE TRUTH AND RECONCILIATION: INTO THE BELLY OF THE BEAST**

"We're in," Raven said once they all got into the cargo hold of the Covenant cruiser, "I've got a good lock on the Captain's CNI transponder. I don't detect any Covenant defenses."

Cyborg looked around the hold, and it seemed there really weren't any Covenant.

"What? No Covenant?" a Marine said, "Think maybe nobody's home?"

Cyborg looked around once more to find some way out the cargo hold. He saw a few doors in the walls, but the red glow from them signaled that they were locked. That was when Cyborg noticed one of the doors open. Cyborg glanced in that direction, and saw a cone of bright blue plasma floating in midair, going right for one of the Marines.

"Look out!" Cyborg yelled, then aimed his sniper rifle at the floating plasma cone. He pulled the trigger, and saw that the floating cone was actually a sword made of plasma, being wielded by a now-visible invisible elite. The shot triggered a chain reaction, as waves of aliens advanced upon the small group of soldiers.

"No Covenant!" another Marine shouted, "You had to open your mouth!"

"Shut up and keep firing!" Beast Boy commanded the soldier. He _was _a sergeant after all.

Cyborg figured a sniper rifle wasn't the best weapon in close quarters, so he took out his assault rifle. The glowing lights on the doors became their advantage, as a group of advancing Covenant was signaled by a change in color and a high-pitched wailing sound. Cyborg made sure he was always the first one to engage the Covenant, so they would focus their fire on _him_ first. That would give Beast Boy and the other Marines at least some protection. Each time a door would signal approaching enemies, Beast Boy would throw a frag right after the door opened. That cleared out a few aliens in each group.

More invisible elites emerged from the doors. It seemed to Cyborg that the aliens were pretty stupid. They went through all the trouble of developing a cloaking device, but couldn't think of an equally invisible sword. The sword waved in the air, and struck a soldier in the back, killing him instantly. Cyborg fired right at the slight shimmer in the air where the elite was. Luckily the invisible elite didn't have any shielding, and it was easily defeated. But Cyborg was so preoccupied with killing the elite, that he didn't realize another one was right behind him. The invisible alien grunted, startling Cyborg. As the alien's blade swung, he dove forwards to evade it. The plasma sword just glanced his back.

Beast Boy helped Cyborg out by killing the alien while Cyborg got back up. As he did, another door lit up, and more grunts and jackals poured out. They all worked together to clear out the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were starting to run out of ammo, which really troubled them. More Covenant and Marines fell, and an invisible elite came charging right at Beast Boy. Beast Boy fired, but knew it would be too late. Cyborg took a fragmentation grenade from a nearby dead Marine and threw it right into the elite's path.

"Beast Boy! Get down!" he shouted. Beast Boy saw what he had done, and hid behind an odd-looking purple, metal crate for cover. The grenade exploded, sending shrapnel burying into the alien's body.

"I think that's the last of them," Beast Boy said as he looked around to count how many of them were left. There were still three Marines, plus the two of them, making five. Five against a whole battalion of Covenant aliens. It sounded challenging.

"Uh oh," a Marine suddenly said. Beast Boy and Cyborg both looked at what the Marine was talking about, and soon saw what. A large door opened, revealing two more of those tank-like aliens, cannons already glowing green.

Cyborg swore, and ducked behind a crate for cover. Beast Boy hid behind another. Two green blobs of plasma hit the other side of the crates where they were hiding, but didn't harm them.

"What _are _these things?!" Beast Boy yelled. Another plasma blob exploded as it impacted on the crate.

"Hunters," Raven replied, "Their armor is almost indestructible, but a single pistol or sniper rifle shot at their orange backs should take care of them."

Cyborg peered out of his cover, and saw the hunters advancing towards them, the other Marines were already dead. Then he looked back at Beast Boy and signaled to him to take the one nearer to him, while Cyborg took the other one. Beast Boy counted to three with his fingers, and then they both ran out of their cover, guns blazing. The hunters hid back behind their shields. As the two neared the hunters, the aliens also began charging at them. Cyborg and Beast Boy evaded the charges directed at them, and quickly turned around to shoot at the hunters. Cyborg took out his sniper rifle while Beast Boy switched to his pistol. They both fired at the orange backs of the hunters, and they simultaneously fell on thir knees then to the ground.

"Phew!" Beast Boy panted, "That was hard work!"

"We're not done yet," Cyborg replied, then more Marines ascended from the gravity lift to join them.

"Woah! He's taller than I thought," commented a Marine when he saw Cyborg, "_And_ better looking!"

"Area secure sir, but we'd better keep moving. Ah, how about _that_ door?" another Marine suggested, pointing at the door where the hunters came from. They all went through the door and down a ramp. It ended in another locked door.

"The door's locked, sir. No way through," a Marine said after he tried to open it on a floating panel beside the doorway.

"We can use the side passages to find a way around," Raven said.

"We'd be sitting ducks in that narrow space. We can hold this position if you can find another way around and open the door from the other side, Chief," said another Marine.

Cyborg nodded, then turned around to go back to the cargo bay. He noticed Beast Boy wasn't following.

"Hey, B!" Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy from the other door, "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah," he replied, "You go ahead, I'll help these Marines."

Cyborg turned around again and back to the cargo bay. He saw an open door to his right, and went for it. The door opened as he approached it, but there weren't any enemies behind it. He proceeded down the corridors, encountering several grunts and jackals, but nothing too serious. There was a single red elite, but a single frag and a couple shots from his assault rifle were enough to take him down. Eventually, after going through another door, he arrived in a large room with a lot of Covenant grunts, jackals and elites. He was on the second floor, and when he looked down he saw the aliens patrolling around.

"Wait, that's the looked door over there," Raven pointed out to Cyborg, "Beast Boy and the Marines are waiting on the other side. The controls to open it must be somewhere in this room."

An elite to Cyborg's left saw him and growled something in Covenant language while pointing to him. Cyborg aimed his sniper rifle at the aliens head, and a round went clean through the elite's head. Another elite and some grunts fired at him, and he responded by firing a few more sniper rounds. He reloaded and fired at the jackals on the other side of the room. After the second floor was clear, he then fired at the Covenant below him. The elevation gave him some advantage, and the room was cleared more quickly than he had predicted.

Cyborg walked over to the other side of the room and went through the door. He was met by another group of Covenant, but he was prepared. He armed a plasma grenade he picked up earlier and threw it at a grunt. The grenade attached itself to the grunt's head, and it ran around screaming. Aimlessly it ran up and down the corridor. But soon, it found itself back to the group of other Covenant aliens. Cyborg swore the elite's jaw dropped when it saw the blue glow coming from the grunt's head, right before it was blasted into oblivion.

Cyborg went down the corridor, and eventually got back to the previous room, but this time he was on the ground floor. He went over to the door to his left and pushed random buttons on the floating panel next to it. The door opened, and Sergeant Johnson and his band of Marines came rushing through.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted, "Couldn't you have saved some for me?"

Then, more Covenant went through the side doors, and Beast Boy's wish came true. They fought through the aliens, and went through one of the side doors. They navigated through the narrow corridors, running into some aliens here and there, but finally, they arrived in what looked like one of the hangars in the ship.

They ran out the door in single file, firing in all directions, since those were the directions the Covenant were coming from. A huge battle took place. It was clear that the Covenant had the advantage, since a few were positioned above them. But Cyborg told Beast Boy to cover him from Covenant on the ground floor, while he used his sniper rifle to take out those on the floor above.

Cyborg fired his last few rounds at the Covenant above. Luckily, those were enough. He switched back to his assault rifle and continued the battle. He saw a few dead Marines from an advance boarding party, with some supplies scattered around. He picked up some ammo for his sniper rifle, then some for his assault rifle. Then he threw some towards Beast Boy. It turned out to be just in time, as Beast Boy had just shot the last round in his last magazine.

The battle continued for several more minutes. Cyborg counted how many Marines were left, and was surprised to see that they hadn't lost any yet. They must've been getting good.

"Which way should we go now? All the doors on this level are locked," on of the Marines asked.

"Wait a moment. I'm going to access the Covenant battle net and locate an override code to open a door," Raven answered.

More Covenant arrived, and Cyborg, Beast Boy and their Marines fought fiercely to try to keep themselves alive long enough for Raven to open a door. Two hunters came in from a door, and Cyborg used his sniper rifle while Beast Boy distracted them. The hunters were soon down, but more Covenant came in. After a few more long minutes, Raven was done.

"Got it! The door is open. Everyone should move through now. I can't guarantee it won't lock

again when it closes."

Cyborg signaled to the Marines to get in, then he followed them. Just as he entered, the door locked itself again. They went up the ascending corridors and arrived on the second floor of the previous hangar. Cyborg and Beast Boy lost all the Marines along the way, so Raven called in some reinforcements.

"Starfire, we need more support troops," she said on the radio, "We're opening the shuttle bay doors at this position. Move in and drop off reserve troops on my signal."

"I copy, Raven."

Cyborg walked toward a panel and pushed some more random buttons. The shielding that served as the door to the hangar disappeared, and Starfire and her pelican flew in. The Marines went out of the dropship and joined Cyborg and Beast Boy. They continued onward, fighting through more Covenant and some more corridors. Then, they went through another doorway and arrived in another open-spaced room.

"This looks like the ship's command center. The Captain's transponder signal is strong. We must be close," Raven said.

Cyborg was going into the room, but then he stopped, stopping Beast Boy and the Marines too. Cyborg shushed them, and took out his sniper rifle. He aimed it at a gold-armored elite who was walking around in the elevated command console area. He fired once, and the elite's shields flared, but didn't get depleted. He fired another one, and still the shields held. Another round, and it was still up. Finally, the last shot went through the shields and into the elite's head.

This alerted the other aliens, but Beast Boy and his Marines tooke care of them. Once the area was secure, one of the Beast Boy approached Cyborg.

"This is a good spot, Cy," Beast Boy told him, "We can mind the store here while you go after the captain, good luck."

"You sure?" asked Cyborg, "You might be missing out on some cool fights."

"Uhh... yeah..." Beast Boy replied, hesitantly.

Cyborg shrugged, then went to the other door. He was just about to go through when Beast Boy shouted,

"Wait! I'm going with you!"

Beast Boy ran towards Cyborg, who was waiting patiently for him.

"So what made you decide to come with me instead?" Cyborg asked him/

"Well, first of all, I don't want to miss any battles – I'm way behind you in kills," Beast Boy replied, "And second of all, my Spidey sense is tingling... I'm getting the feeling that if I stay here, I'm dead."

"Spidey sense... what the heck is that?" said Cyborg as he turned around and went down the corridor.

Beast Boy followed him in and answered, "I have no idea, words just come out of nowhere in this place."

"I agree," said Raven.

They found some more aliens to kill along the way towards the holding area. The Covenant weren't expecting them. They probably didn't think they could penetrate so deep into the ship. Cyborg and Beast Boy wandered in the ship's corridors, going wherever they felt they should. Without even knowing it, they arrived at one of the holding blocks. There was a gold elite, whom Cyborg took out with his sniper rifle. Then invisible elites fired from somewhere inside the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy threw in two plasma grenades. One of the elites was pretty unlucky, as the plasma grenade stack right to him. The other elite was revealed by the blast from the other grenade, and was quickly taken down by a hail of bullets.

"We must be in the brig," Raven said, " These look like holding cells. There are probably multiple detention stations. The captain must be in one of them. We need to keep looking for him."

Cyborg saw that the holding cells were empty, and turned around and back to the previous corridor to find another holding block. After encountering several more grunts and jackals, they finally entered an occupied holding block. They took care of the gold elite and the two invisible ones. Then pushed some buttons on the panel at the end of the room. The shields for the holding cells disappeared, and Marines emerged from some of the cells. Captain Keyes also went out of one, clutching his arm and walking with a limp.

"Coming here was reckless," Keyes said to Cyborg, "You two know better than this."

"Hey..." Beast Boy complained, "What about _me_?!"

Keyes sighed, then said, "Thanks. Good work Chief."

"That was amazing sir!" one of the Marines in the room said, "You really kicked the sh..."

"Stow it, corporal," Keyes interrupted the Marine, "Chief."

Keyes picked up a needler, and motioned to the other Marines to do the same, then he said, "Marines, lock and load your weapons. Let's be ready to move."

"Yes sir!"

Keyes looked back at Cyborg and said, "While the Covenant had us locked up in here I overheard the guards talking about this ring world. They call it...Halo."

"One moment, sir," Raven replied, "Accessing the Covenant Battle Net."

Raven once again used some of the communication and hacking technologies in Cyborg's metal body, then continued,

"According to the data in their networks the ring has some kind of deep religious significance. If I'm analyzing this correctly they believe that Halo is some kind of weapon - one with vast, unimaginable power."

Captain Keyes replied, "And it's true. The Covenant kept saying that whoever who controls Halo controls the fate of the universe."

"Now I see!" Raven exclaimed, "I've intercepted a number of messages about a Covenant search team scouting for a control room. I thought they were looking for the bridge of a cruiser that I damaged during the battle above the ring, but they must be looking for Halo's control room."

"That's bad news," Keyes said grimly, " If Halo is a weapon and the Covenant gain control of it, they'll use it against us and wipe out the entire human race. Chief, Cortana, I have new mission for you. We need to beat the Covenant to Halo's control room. Marines, lets move."

"Yes sir!" the Marines responded in unison.

"Chief," Keyes said, "You have the point."

Beast Boy walked nearer to Cyborg, and said, "Y'know Cy, I'm real proud of you. For once, everything's about _you_."

"Quit the chatter, Marine," answered Cyborg, a little anger in his voice, "It's time to blow this dump."

* * *

Sergeant Johnson (Beast Boy) really wasn't supposed to go with Cyborg to find the Captain in the brig, but if you've played the game, you know what would've happened to him. The last chapter/section for this level is next, **Shut Up and Get Behind Me... Sir**. If I remember it correctly, this next section should be pretty short, though I'm planning to make the final sequence more... fun.


	7. Shut Up and Get Behind Me Sir

Right, so I'll be revealing who Robin is in this story by the end of this chapter. You may know him, and you may not. He's quite a popular character really. He just isn't officially introduced in _Halo: Combat Evolved_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, nor Halo.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**THE TRUTH AND RECONCILIATION: SHUT UP AND GET BEHIND ME... SIR**

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Captain Keyes and the rescued Marines ran for the door out of the holding block. They readied their weapons. Surely the Covenant would've been alerted to their escape by now. Just as they approached the door, it slid open, but nothing seemed to be on the other side. But this wasn't the case, as a pair of invisible elites began firing at the group. Cyborg threw his last frag at the elites. It was a lucky throw, as the grenade fell just between the two aliens and sent shrapnel into their torsos.

After the two elites were taken care of, they continued past the door, but were cut off by two jackals, which also seemed to be surprised by them. They hid behind their shields and began firing, but the Marines were wielding plasma weapons, so their shields eventually came down, and Beast Boy finished them off with his assault rifle.

The group turned left at the corridor, and was met by even more Covenant. The blue elite threw a plasma grenade at them, and fell in the middle of the group. Cyborg yelled at them to get out of the way, and everyone ran back to the holding block. The plasma grenade exploded a second later, after which the elite and its grunts rounded the corner and began firing at them.

Captain Keyes fired his needler at a grunt, and the needles stuck to its arm. After about eight needles were stuck to it, the needles exploded in a pinkish blast that also killed the another grunt that was standing too close to it.

The Marines used their plasma rifles to deplete the shields of the elite, and Cyborg fired at it with his assault rifle. After the elite was down, Cyborg noticed how effective the plasma rifle was in taking down enemies, and decided to trade his assault rifle for the elite's plasma rifle. He held it in his hand, and it was remarkably light. He inserted his hand in the slot in the middle of the rifle and placed his finger on the strangely-positioned trigger. He thought that aiming the weapon would be a bit harder, but it was fine as long as the plasma rifle did its job.

After the enemies were down, they proceeded along the corridors, following the dead bodies of the Covenant Cyborg and Beast Boy encountered before. Captain Keyes took note of one particularly mangled jackal.

"Good God, Master Chief," Keyes said, crouching down to get a better look at the dead jackal.

Cyborg went over to the jackal. He remembered that one. The plasma grenade he had thrown stuck right on the jackal's beak.

"Let's keep moving," Raven reminded them, and they continued.

Finally, they arrived back at the command center of the cruiser. Cyborg looked around, but didn't see any of the Marines. Cyborg gulped, then walked slowly into the room.

Beast Boy followed him in, but then saw a floating plasma sword on the other side of the room. He nudged Cyborg and pointed in the direction of the sword. Cyborg saw the blade, then crouched down and switched to his sniper rifle. He carefully took aim at the blur in the air the invisible elite's head made, then fired. Immediately, the elite became visible and fell to the ground with its head split open.

Another invisible elite wielding a sword charged at them, and Cyborg took another shot which downed the elite. Then another elite ran up a ramp below the elevated command area, but Beast Boy used his own pistol and scored a perfect head shot.

With Cyborg staring at him in disbelief, Beast Boy proudly spun the pistol around his finger and holstered it. Cyborg shook away his expression then continued into the room. He searched the area, and saw that the Marines who were supposed to be guarding it had been killed by the invisible elites. Cyborg took a few grenades from their bodies, then ran back to the group.

Raven then contacted Starfire again, "Raven to Echo 419: we have the Captain and need extraction on the double."

"Negative, Raven," Starfire replied, clearly struggling to control her dropship, "I have been engaged by Covenant air patrols and it is very difficult to evade them. I believe you will be better off finding a different means of evacuating. I am sorry..."

"Acknowledged, Starfire, Raven out," said Raven, "Air support is cut off, Captain. We need to hold here until she can move in."

"Oh man!" one of the Marines screamed in fear, "We're trapped in here! We're screwed! We're screwed man!"

Captain Keyes quieted him down, "Stop the bellyaching, soldier. Remember you're a leatherneck."

He turned to Cyborg and said, "Cortana, if you and the Chief can get us into one of those Covenant dropships I can fly us outta here."

"Yes, Captain," answered Raven, accessing once again the Covenant Battle Net, "There's a Covenant dropship still docked."

At that exact moment Covenant came in from all the doors, completely encircling them. Cyborg took advantage of the cramped space the enemies were in. The shots from his sniper rifle went through several aliens at a time. Beast Boy also threw more of his favorites grenades at the aliens. The blue orbs stuck fast to their armor then exploded in a brilliant blue flame. Captain Keyes was ale to take care of himself well. The needles he shot at the Covenant were almost as deadly as plasma grenades.

After the enemies had been take care of, they all went through the door going back to the hangar. Cyborg was able to fully utilize his plasma rifle, since there were even more elites this time. Several shots were able to take down an elite's shielding, and a few more could kill it. Finally, they arrived on the second floor of the hangar.

"There!" Raven shouted, "Activate that panel and let's get out of here!"

Cyborg saw the panel that would release the docked dropship, and ran for it. However, elites were guarding it, so he threw all of his remaining grenades into the group. The grenades exploded in four successive bangs, shredding the elites with shrapnel. When Cyborg got to the panel, he pushed more random buttons, and saw the clamps holding the dropship release, and Beast Boy, the Marines and Captain Keyes boarded it.

"Come on dude!" Beast Boy called out to Cyborg, "Get in! Before more bad guys show up!"

Cyborg checked the area, and really, more elites and grunts were coming out of the doors. He hurriedly entered the Covenant dropship, and Captain Keyes closed the doors.

"Give me a minute to interface with the ship's controls," Raven told Captain Keyes, but he rejected it.

"Ah... no need. I'll take this bird out myself."

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy spat out, "Old man, are you crazy?!"

"Respect your superiors, Sergeant," Cyborg reminded him.

"Yeah, but this dude's gonna get us all killed!"

One of the Marines pointed out, "Captain, hunters!"

Hunters emerged from the doors and began firing their cannons at their dropship. Beast Boy prayed to God they wouldn't get killed because of the Captain.

"Hang on," Keyes warned them, before he sent the dropship crashing into the hunters, which crumpled them like tin foil.

"Nice one, sir!" another of the Marines said.

Keyes replied, "Time for a little payback."

The dropship turned 360 degrees, then exited the cruiser by the hangar doors.

Cyborg leaned back on the dropship's seat panting. It had been a long day. He then began a thorough diagnostics check on his whole system to check for any kind of damage.

"Captain," Raven said, after remembering about something, "We're looking for someone, and he could be one of the Marines."

"What does he look like?" Captain Keyes answered. Flying the dropship didn't seem to be all that difficult.

Raven replied, "Well, he's got black spiky hair and wears a mask that he never takes off. Remind you of anyone?"

Captain Keyes paused to think for a while. Cyborg was surprised at how interactive the Captain was to them now. Back on the Pillar of Autumn, Keyes wasn't like this.

"Ah, now I remember," Keyes said, "Staff Sergeant Pete Stacker. He was a umm... _odd_ Marine..."

"Accessing..." said Raven, almost robot-like. After searching the database, she found him.

"There he is!" Raven shouted joyfully. She brought up a picture of Staff Sergeant Pete Stacker on Cyborg's electronic eye. Cyborg was completely shocked at the picture.

"That's... Robin!" Cyborg yelled. The man in the picture really was Robin. He was wearing a hat just like Beast Boy's, too.

"Strange..." Raven said, "Last time I checked, this picture wasn't like this..."

"Maybe you just made a mistake," Cyborg guessed.

Raven tried to remember, and knew it was different last time.

"No... I'm pretty sure..."

"Anyway..." Cyborg continued, "What matters is that now we can find a way outta this crazy world. So, Captain, where is _Staff Sergeant Pete Stacker_?"

"Don't you remember?" the Captain replied, "He's back at the command shuttle. You _rescued_ him. He was one of the surviving Marines in Sergeant Johnson's lifeboat?"

Beast Boy raised a brow, "Really? I don't remember Robin being there."

"This is really weird..." Cyborg declared.

"So guys," Beast Boy said as he tried to find a comfortable positing in the dropship's seat, "What's better, Staff Sergeant or Sergeant Major?"

Raven groaned. This would all just go to his head.

"Even though technically you _are _higher than Robin," Raven said, "He's still the leader."

Beast Boy smiled happily to himself. Maybe there was a bright side to all this.

"Whatever you say Rae... whatever you say..."

* * *

Do _you_ know Sergeant Stacker? In the first game, he wasn't a major character... I don't think he was even a minor one. But he was the funniest of the Marines. Even until now, I can remember his lines ( I'd 'a been your daddy, but the dog beat me over the fence!!). If you really have no idea who he is, try searching him on_ Halopedia_.

In the next chapter, Robin will finally join in. In the game, he was part of the group of Marines that assaulted the Silent Cartographer, so he'll be there. I don't think the next chapter will be up soon, maybe next week. I'm not _that_ busy, but I'm also working on the sequel to my previous fanfic, so that immediately after finishing this one I can post it.

And before I forget, thank you for the reviews you've submitted or will be submitting.


	8. The Silent Cartographer

It has been a week since I last updated, but please bear wih me. I'll try to update as often as I can, between all my schoolwork and other things I like to do besides writing.

**Disclaimer: **id ono townt eentit ansno rha lo.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**THE SILENT CARTOGRAPHER**

Above the vast expanse of the clear, blue, yet artificial, ocean, the two pelican dropships were flying towards a small island. The sun was shining very brightly overhead, and no clouds were in sight. It was a perfect day for killing aliens.

"The Covenant believe that what they call the Silent Cartographer is somewhere under this island," briefed Raven. A strong gust of wind swayed the dropships sidewards, which battered on the passengers a bit, but they could still hold on.

"The Cartographer is a map room that will lead us to Halo's control center," Raven continued, "The island has multiple structures and installations. One of them... contains the map room."

Cyborg loaded a clip into his assault rifle. Unfortunately, this time he wasn't given a sniper rifle. All of the sniper rifles were being used by another group of Marines, who needed the rifles more. Beast Boy wasn't with him this time. He was with another group. Cyborg still couldn't believe what Robin told him earlier. This was going to be a suicide mission.

"Hey Rob," Cyborg asked him on the radio, "Are you absolutely _sure_ this is necessary?"

Robin answered, "Yes, I'm sure. Once you find the Cartographer, locate Halo's control center. You know what do next."

"Roger," replied Cyborg. Finally, the dropship was landing. Already, plasma fire shot up from below."

Starfire announced, "We are approaching the landing zone. It is going to be hot. Please get set to come out swinging! Touchdown! Hit it, Marines!"

Cyborg couldn't hold in a grin. Starfire talking like that was really weird. Then, just as the pelican hit the dirt, he jumped out and began firing at the Covenant position, which was on a small sand dune on the beach. The other Marines in his dropship followed him down, and also assaulted the enemy encampment. Cyborg looked to his left and saw Robin and more Marines drop down the other pelican, then begin firing at the aliens.

The Marines used grenades to soften up the enemy troops a bit, followed by burst from their assault rifles. Robin also turned out to be a good shot. His accuracy even rivaled Cyborg's targeting computer's.

After the area was clear, they all ran up the hill to regroup. The position was reinforced with large crates and shields that provided good cover. They used this cover after they saw more Covenant forces moving in from behind a large structure. The elites were charging in first, shooting plasma from their weapons that quickly depleted the defensive shields on the hill. Cyborg and Robin ran towards the elites for better accuracy, then fired their assault rifles into them. After they were down, they cleared out the rest of the Covenant. A few more clips later, all the Covenant in the area were dead, and they were ready to find the map room.

"The area is secure, all hostiles have been eliminated," Robin spoke through the radio.

Starfire replied, "Affirmative. Echo 419 inbound. Did somebody order a Warthog?"

Robin smiled, "I didn't know you made house calls, Star."

"You know our motto," replied Starfire, giggling, "_We deliver_."

Immediately they saw the pelican fly in and descend vertically to the ground. A few meters above the ground, the pelican released its clamps, and the Warthog in its back dropped down and bounced around on its suspension once it hit the ground. Cyborg hopped in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Two other Marines occupied the passenger and gunner seats.

"You coming?" Cyborg asked Robin.

Robin replied, "I'll stay here to keep our extraction point secure. You focus on activating the Silent Cartographer to find Halo's control room."

"Fine, but you'll be missing out on all the fun," teased Cyborg.

With that, Cyborg pushed his foot against the accelerator and the Warthog sped along the coastline of the island. The island was circular, so navigating around it was simple enough. After they had covered some distance, they saw a few jackals walking around. Cyborg drove the Warthog at maximum speed toward the jackals on the beach. Eventually, the jackals realized the danger, but it was too late. Cyborg ran over two of them with the jeep, while the gunner took care of the other one. More jackals emerged from behind a large rock, but the gunner was accurate enough to get them. Then Cyborg continued on around the island.

Some distance away, an elite spotted the Warthog and warned the other Covenant of the the danger. Five grunts waddled out of their hiding spots and readied themselves for their enemy. As the Warthog got nearer, its gunner fired at the aliens, but two grunts threw two plasma grenades right into the Warthog's path. Cyborg knew the jeep wouldn't be able to stop in time, so he instead made it go faster and turned right. One grenade blew harmlessly a few meters away, but the other exploded right under the Warthog.

The Warthog jumped up into the air, and its passengers held on tight, but it the plasma explosion completely turned the Warthog upside down. Cyborg and his passenger were now seated upside down in the jeep, but the gunner was able to jump-roll before the crash and started to fire at the Covenant, using the Warthog as cover. Meanwhile, Cyborg tried to get out of the crashed Warthog, but had difficulty because of the plasma shots directed at him. But soon he was able to climb out and joined the battle.

After they had dispatched of the Covenant, Cyborg turned around and looked at the upside down Warthog. It seemed intact, but he couldn't figure out a way to turn it right side up again. After he had exhausted himself thinking, he finally asked.

"Raven, have any bright ideas?"

Cyborg sensed Raven was thinking thoroughly about the situation, and waited. Raven let out several hmmm's and mmhmmm's, but finally arrived at an Aha!

"According to the Warthog's schematics, you can just barely lift its weight."

Cyborg nodded and approached the upturned jeep. He crouched under it and pushed it up with his shoulder. It took quite an effort, but he was able to push the Warthog back onto its wheels.

"Phew!" Cyborg gasped, falling onto his hands and knees and breathing heavily, "You were right when you said barely!"

Somehow Robin was able to hear this on the radio and said, "No time to rest Cyborg, you need to find the Silent Cartographer."

"Yeah, just a minute," Cyborg replied. Then he got back up and entered the Warthog. His gunner and passenger were already in it.

"Floor it!" the gunner yelled, and Cyborg did. After the Warthog had gone up a hill, he turned left and saw a tall structure up ahead, being guarded by a lot of Covenant.

Raven said, "_That_ could be the map room. Lets check it out."

He immediately knew what to do, and drove the Warthog toward the three guarding elites. A grunt was in the way, but it saw the jeep and jumped out of its path. As the Warthog got closer to the elites, which had now noticed the threat, Cyborg turned the wheel very slightly to the right. Then, he suddenly turned the wheel left and stepped on the brakes. The Warthog turned 90 degrees to the left, exposing its wider side to the elites. The jeep slid across the smooth metal surface of the structure, and collided with all three elites, instantly killing them from the impact.

Meanwhile, the gunner and passenger made short work of the other Covenant grunts. After the area was secure, Cyborg dismounted the Warthog and walked toward the structure's entrance to check it out. He walked down a ramp and turned left through the door, went down another ramp, then saw a red elite and a couple grunts. He threw a frag into the group, which alarmed the aliens and they tried to get out of the way, but the tight space offered no chance of evading the shrapnel, and the single frag took all of them out.

Cyborg ran the rest of the way down the ramp and into the room and went for the door at the end. But behind it was a gold-armored elite with a plasma sword, fiddling something on a panel by the door.

"Don't let them..."

Raven was interrupted by the sound of the doors sliding shut.

"...lock the doors..." Raven said in dismay, "I'm afraid I've underestimated the Covenant's understanding of Halo's subsystems. Looks like they were able to figure out how to open and close doors."

Then Raven opened up the radio channel.

"Raven to Keyes," she contacted. After a brief second of static, the Captain replied.

"Go ahead, Cortana, have you found the control room?"

"Negative, Captain, the Covenant have impeded our progress. We can't proceed unless we can disable this installation's security system."

"Understood," Keyes replied, "Were still en route to the objective. I may be out of contact when we get there. Here are your orders: I want you to use any means necessary to force your way in to the facility and find Halo's control center. We have to get to the center before the Covenant. Failure, people, is not an option." He ended the statement with a grim tone.

Then Starfire spoke through the radio, "Echo 419 to ground teams: I will stay on station and inform you of any Covenant."

"Second squad is ready to roll as soon as everyone's topside," Robin informed Raven and Cyborg. Then a Marine said that the area was secure.

"Good luck, people. Keyes out."

Cyborg backtracked back to the Warthog and got into the driver seat. He drove it down an incline beside a high cliff down to the beach. The gunner and passenger Marines took down a few jackals, then Cyborg drove the Warthog along the shoreline. As they were cruising along, Cyborg spotted a large object by a rock. When he got a bit nearer, he found out that it was actually a Warthog, upside down with dead Marines and ammo scattered around it.

Cyborg parked his Warthog by the crash, and got down to retrieve some supplies. After he did, though, he noticed a large group of Covenant in the middle of a clearing nearby, surrounded by tall trees and high cliffs. Quickly, he ducked down to avoid being detected, and crouched behind a log just on the edge of the clearing, his back against the bark. He armed some grenades and tossed them over his shoulder towards the aliens. Two explosions resounded off the cliff walls, and grunt and jackal bodies flew up into the air. One of the elite had its shields depleted, and the other's were almost gone. Cyborg, in one smooth motion, turned on his heel while standing back up and aimed his rifle. After spending one clip, the whole group of Covenant was wiped out.

"There's a path into that cliff wall," Raven poitned out, "Let's check it out."

Cyborg reloaded and jumped over the log, then entered the entrance to the passage etched into the cliff. As he went up the path, Cyborg saw grunts patrolling the area. They were on all fours and walking like chimpanzees. Cyborg armed a plasma grenade and threw it at one. The grenade found itself stuck to the grunt's arm.

The grunt realized its dilemma, and ran all over the place, screaming, "Not again!"

The other grunts began retreating deeper up the path, trying to get out of the blast radius of the grenade. But the doomed grunt just followed them up. One of the grunts even started to hyperventilate.

"Little people first!" one of the retreating grunts shrieked. Cyborg knew they wouldn't be running for long, so he proceeded up the passage, barely seeing the plasma grenade explode. None of the grunts were able to save themselves, but the blast alerted the elites around a bend. The tall aliens – one blue and one red – charged toward Cyborg, who began firing at them. But then the red one stopped, while the other turned around and ran away. Cyborg didn't understand what happened, until the red one armed a grenade and threw it at Cyborg. Cyborg had no time to react. The grenade got stuck onto his assault rifle.

"Yow!" Cyborg exclaimed. He was so surprised he couldn't think of just throwing away the rifle.

Ravn started screaming at the top of her lungs, "What are you waiting for! Throw it before we _both_ get fried!"

Cyborg came to his senses, and threw aside the rifle. He then leaped the opposite way and barely escaped the grenade's wrath. The force increased his velocity forwards, sending him crashing into the rock wall, his face flat against it.

As Cyborg slid down to the ground, Raven was sure Cyborg must've lost a tooth or two. But of course, it was impossible, since Cyborg was a cyborg.

"Err..." Raven muttered, "You okay?"

Cyborg put a hand over his nose and mouth and groaned in pain.

"Ow..."

But then the two elites returned and began firing at Cyborg. Raven warned him of the danger.

"Get up! Since that plasma grenade didn't kill us, then those elites will!"

"Easy for you to say," grunted Cyborg as he drew his sidearm and got up to face his opponents.

"_You're_ just a computer program."

Cyborg crouched down and let his targeting computer aim for the aliens' heads. He fired all twelve shots from his pistol in rapid succession. The red elite was down. Now for the blue one. Cyborg strafed left to the other rock wall to dodge the elite's plasma shots while reloading. After this he rolled to the right then immediately afterwards fired the pistol at the elite. Five shots and it was down.

Cyborg reloaded again, then picked up the fallen elite's plasma rifle. His assault rifle was completely vaporized by the plasma grenade. Then, he moved on to the end of the passage. He rounded a corner, saw two hunters with their cannons already charging and aimed at him, and almost fell backwards as he recoiled in horror. The cannons fired, but Cyborg hid behind the rocky wall.

"I hate these hunters!" Cyborg proclaimed. Green plasma blob bombs exploded behind him.

Thinking quickly, Cyborg took a frag grenade and got ready to throw it at the hunters. He then left his hiding place, at the same time throwing his second last frag grenade toward the hunters. It was going to land right in front of them. The hunters turned to run from the grenade, a stupid move, as it gave Cyborg enough time to aim at their exposed orange backs and fire at them with his pistol.

Once the hunters had been taken care of, Cyborg moved onward. The hunters were guarding another strange metal structure, circular in shape. Cyborg thought it wasn't really an unusual sight to see on the ring world, and just moved on. Up ahead on an elevated portion of the area, Cyborg saw more Covenant. He could just see two jackals, but knew there would be more. He zoomed in with his pistol and killed the jackals with headshots, before they knew he was even there.

Another jackal appeared to see what happened to its companions, but when it saw the dead bodies, it was immediately three times in the torso. Then, two more jackals came into view, but they were smarter this time, since they were hiding behind their plasma shields. Cyborg used the plasma rifle he got earlier from the elite to take care of the jackals, the moved to the next area.

The next area was another clearing among some trees. There were about four jackals, three grunts and an elite. They had already spotted him. Cyborg took care of the elite first with his last frag and a shot from his sidearm, then moved on to the other Covenant.

After clearing the clearing of all the enemies, Cyborg looked around and saw a path out. He followed his instincts and went toward it. While he was doing so, he heard several grunts conversing amongst each other in their own language. Cyborg readied his plasma rifle, then surprised the grunts by jumping out of a corner and immediately firing. An elite joined in the battle, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Cyborg secured the area, then went inside the structure the Covenant he had just fought were guarding. After he entered, he saw a lot of purple crates in the room.

"This must be a supply stash," said Raven, "Which probably means there are more Covenant guarding this. Most probably..."

Cyborg noticed a green glow coming from somewhere within the room.

"Hunters?" he asked.

Raven confirmed, "Yes."

Then plasma bombs fired and hit the wall behind Cyborg. Cyborg began firing at the hunter nearest to him with his plasma rifle while charging at it. The hunter charged its cannon again, but stopped when Cyborg got too close. Then it tried to ram him with its shield, but it missed. Cyborg sidestepped, took out his sidearm and fired. He repeated the same procedure for the other hunter.

Cyborg walked over to the other side of the room and followed some corridors into some strange room with a panel in the middle. It must've been the security room.

"Use the holopanel to shut down the security system," Raven told Cyborg.

Cyborg examined the holopanel a bit, but in the end he just pushed randomly on it. He then heard a loud 'click', signaling the security system shutting down.

"Good. That should open the door that leads to the main shaft."

"Good? I don't think so," Cyborg replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We're not even half done yet. We still have to activate the Silent Cartographer, _then _go to the control center. I hope we don't have to deactivate the security system for the control center next time, this is complicated enough as it is."

* * *

I don't have much to say this time, just the title for the next chapter (It's Quiet...) and that I'd like you to take note that the purpose for finding the control center according to Robin was not really stated.

Once again, thanks for the reviews, and please review some more.


	9. It's Quiet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans nor Halo.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**IT'S QUIET...**

Cyborg turned on his heel, and ran back to the previous room, not expecting to find any enemies. Then, someone contacted them on the radio.

"Mayday! Mayday! Dropship Bravo-22 taking enemy fire!" the person shouted, though surprisingly calmer than expected of someone in his situation, "Repeat: we are under heavy fire and are losing altitude!"

"Understood," Raven replied, "We're on our way."

That was when a plasma bolt appeared out of nowhere and whizzed just past Cyborg's ear.

"Son of a..." Cyborg almost swore out of surprise. The single plasma bolt was followed by more plasma fire from unseen enemy forces.Cyborg fired randomly in front of him with his own plasma rifle as he strafed to his left for some cover behind a wall.

Panting, Cyborg tried to get back his focus. He knew it wouldn't be long before his would-be assassins would round the corner and pin him down, so he went ahead of them and leaped out of his hiding place. At first, he couldn't see where the invisible elites were, but after a second, plasma fire came out of the air in front of him and off to his left. Cyborg fired a series of plasma shots, and wounded one of the elites, so the alien hid behind a purple crate. Cyborg's shields were more than half depleted, so he quickly fired more shots at the elite to his left. The elite was unable to evade the last few shots, and collapsed dead to the ground as it became visible.

Then, another elite began firing at Cyborg, almost depleting his shields. Cyborg fired more shots in the general location of the elite as he went back behind the wall to get some cover and let his shields recharge. Halfway through the recharging process, the elite cam out of the corner and fired at him. Cyborg ducked to evade the shots, then shot a burst from his plasma rifle that put the alien out of its misery.

After waiting several more second for his shields to recharge, Cyborg came out of his hiding place again and ran for the ramp up to the surface. Along the way, plasma shots fired from both sides, but Cyborg ignored it and ran faster to get to the ramp. Luckily, he reached it and ran outside. He stopped just beside the door to allow his shields to recharge, and just as the process finished the two elites got out of the structure and started firing at him. Cyborg, confident his shields could take it, disposed of them quickly.

Cyborg walked to the edge of the cliff just a few meters from the door to the structure he was just in and looked down. He saw a couple of jackals and some grunts on a lower cliff by the beach. Crashed on the side of this cliff was a smoking pelican dropship. Dead Marines were scattered all around, but with them were some more supplies.

"Cyborg," Raven said, after seeing the downed pelican, "Bravo-22 was bringing us some heavy weapons. After I saw we were up against hunters, I thought we could use them."

Cyborg's brow raised at Raven's mention of _heavy weapons._

"Heavy weapons?" Cyborg asked, "How heavy are we talking about?"

"The usual," Raven replied, "Rocket launchers."

Cyborg rejoiced inside after this revelation, and couldn't wait until he could get his hands on some _heavy weapons_. Looking down, he saw a tall tree with wide branches, and calculated that it should be able to catch him on his fall. After taking a few steps back, he bounded past the cliff's edge toward the tree, and caught one of the branches with his arms. This caused him to drop his plasma rifle below, but he then released his grip and fell to the ground just fine.

After picking up his plasma rifle, Cyborg saw that the jackals had noticed him, and were hiding behind their shields with overcharged plasma pistols. Cyborg drew his sidearm, zoomed in with its scope, and fired at them. The heavy pistol rounds knocked them off balance and released their fingers from the triggers, sending overcharged plasma bolts off in wrong directions. After killing the jackals, he fired upon the grunts on the steep hill ahead of him. The aliens tried running away, but were sent off the cliff by a few bullets to their backs.

Cyborg withdrew his pistol and went toward the crashed pelican. Already he could see the large double-barreled rocket launcher that was among the other supplies scattered on the ground. He threw the plasma rifle to the side and grabbed the rocket launcher, pretending to fire it after he had placed it on his shoulder. Once he tested the trigger, he accidentally pulled it, which sent a powerful rocket out of the barrel and toward the other side of the steep hill. Unfortunately for some jackals, they had just gone round the hill towards Cyborg, and were blasted to pieces by the rocket's explosion. Cyborg smiled at this accidental achievement of his.

"Hmmm," he said, "Soft trigger."

Cyborg loaded a new rocket into the rocket's launcher's barrel, and then, making sure the safety was on, he slung the rocket launcher over his shoulder, and then picked up an assault rifle together with some ammo. He righted an overturned Warthog by the pelican's crash site, boarded the vehicle, then drove clockwise around the island. Covenant were in his way, but he just drove right past them. Finally, he reached his old Warthog. The Marines were still in it.

Cyborg parked his new Warthog beside the older Warthog, got out, then went in the driver's seat of the latter Warthog. He was greeted by the Marines, then pushed his foot against the pedal and drove the Warthog to the other end of the island, this time going counter-clockwise. He went past the other Marines and Robin, who waved to him, and eventually reached the entrance to the Silent Cartographer again, but this time it was guarded by hunters.

The hunters charged their cannons, and fired at the Warthog going at them. Cyborg didn't worry about the plasma bombs the hunters were firing. He just accelerated the jeep toward the pair of massive aliens. The first hunter was able to evade the Warthog by running off to the side, but the other one couldn't react fast enough and got run over by the Warthog. Cyborg backed up the Warthog off the huge body of the hunter as his gunner took care of the other one as it had its back to them.

Cyborg parked the Warthog right by the door to the Silent Cartographer, and went down the ramp to the previously locked door. Cyborg's worry disappeared when he saw that the door was indeed open. Cyborg cautiously went through the door, but didn't see any Covenant. The one he was looking for in particular was the gold-armored elite he had seen earlier that had locked the door in the first place. Cyborg turned right through the metal corridor, and walked toward the edge of a seemingly bottomless chasm. He looked down and saw that the sides of the chasm were completely made of metal, making him wonder how someone could have possible constructed such a thing. He saw a rock by the edge, and kicked it off the side. He looked down to see the rock fall down into the dark abyss. He listened for any sound, but only heard eerie echoes from below.

Cyborg shuddered, thinking of what it would feel like to fall into that abyss. Through his thinking, he started leaning slowly to his front, almost making him stumble into the bottomless pit.

"Watch your step," Raven told him calmly, "It'd be a shame if you got all the way here and just fell into a hole."

Cyborg agreed with Raven, then radioed his progress to Robin directly.

"Cyborg to Robin. I'm in."


	10. Shafted

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans nor Halo. I also do not own the Matrix.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

**SHAFTED**

Cyborg stealthily walked through the corridors, looking around him for any signs of movement. In the room ahead, he saw an elite with its back to him, using the console of one of those purple crates Cyborg always saw. Cyborg quietly walked the rest of the way to the elite while unslinging his rocket launcher. From a few feet behind the elite, Cyborg whacked the alien in the back with the rocket launcher, instantly killing it, or at least knocking it out. Cyborg slung the rocket launcher over his shoulder again, then went up a ramp to his right.

Sticking to the walls, Cyborg sneaked through the catwalk over the room below, where several grunts and a red-armored elite were patrolling. There was an uncovered part of the catwalk up ahead, so he first checked to see if no Covenant were looking up, then silently dove for the next covered portion of the catwalk. There was a grunt looking the other way in front of him, so he bashed it with the butt of his rifle.

Cyborg saw that no one had discovered his presence, so he looked for the way down to the Silent Cartographer's control room. He saw a ramp going down to the room below, and a door just ahead of it, but the red elite was guarding it. Seeing no other way to advance, Cyborg picked up a few grenades from the grunt then, after taking careful aim, primed one and threw it at the elite below. It was a perfect throw, as the plasma grenade attached itself to the back of the elite's head, so it had no idea of its impending doom. The grenade exploded after a few seconds, sending panic among the grunts that were under the elite's command.

Cyborg ran down the ramp and went for the door. He was able to go through without the grunts seeing him, as they were too busy running around after seeing their leader get blown to bits. Cyborg went down the winding ramp on the other side of the door, encountering two jackals. He brought them down with his assault rifle, then continued on.

Cyborg finally found himself in some strangely constructed room. After taking out some jackals, Cyborg went to the middle portion of the room, and saw a hunter standing up straight with its back to him. Cyborg found the perfect time to use his rocket launcher, so he switched to his heavy weapon and took aim at the hulking alien. He pulled the trigger, and the explosive warhead blasted the hunter off its feet. The other one suddenly appeared, hiding behind its shield. Cyborg had then already aimed at the second hunter, and he fired his second and last rocket at it. After the hunter was dead, Cyborg discarded the rocket launcher with a sigh and proceeded down another winding ramp at the other end of the room.

Then, Starfire suddenly spoke through the radio, "Starfire to ground teams: you have two Covenant dropships coming in."

Cyborg stopped to listen to the conversation.

"Dammit!" Robin answered on the radio, "Okay, Marines we've got company. Let's get ready. Engage enemy forces on sight."

"It'll be easier to hold them off from inside the structure," Raven suggested, "Can you get inside?"

Robin took a while to respond, "Negative! They're closing in too fast! Cyborg, Raven, you need to find the Cartographer! We'll keep them busy as long as we can!"

"Good luck, Robin," Raven answered, then said to Cyborg, "We'll be in trouble if we don't get out of here before additional reinforcements arrive. Let's find that map."

Cyborg went past some more complexly designed rooms, before finally ending up in a room being patrolled with a significant number of Covenant. He decided that stealth would be the best tactic here. Cyborg waited for a patrolling grunt to pass, then ran for a pillar that would obscure the Covenant's view of him. He heard no signs that the Covenant had been alerted to him, so he waited for the grunt to pass by again. As the alien did, he grabbed it by the neck, and choked it to death. It was quiet enough that no one heard the grunt's whimpers.

Cyborg was about to move on, but before he could, a yelp sounded through the room.

"There he is!"

The grunt pointed at Cyborg, and the metal man unloaded half a clip into the alien. His presence was now known, so he just ran to the other side of the room. A red elite appeared from around a corner and started firing at him, so Cyborg armed a frag grenade and threw it at the elite. The elite ducked, so the grenade missed him, but it forgot that it was a human grenade, not a plasma grenade. The frag bounced off the wall behind the elite, and exploded, sending the elite flying in the direction of Cyborg.

Cyborg passed the corner the elite had gone through, and saw more Covenant – an elite and some grunts. He fired his whole clip into the group, but only got a few grunts. He retreated to reload, but the elite ran up to him. Cyborg had no time to reload, so he instead got up close to the blue elite and hit it several time in the head with his rifle and finishing it off with a left hook. The elite fell to the ground with purplish blood dripping from its face.

The other grunts started running away, but Cyborg stopped all of them with his pistol. A group of jackals then came out from behind him, so Cyborg threw another fragmentation grenade that was able to take all of them out. Even more grunts ran down a ramp near a chasm, so Cyborg reloaded and put bullets through all of them.

Finally, the area was secure, and Cyborg was exhausted from fighting, so he sat on the ground to rest for a while.

"What're you sitting down for?" Raven asked furiously, "This is no time to rest! More enemy forces are coming in, so we need to find that map and get out of here!"

Breathing heavily, Cyborg replied, "Just a minute." Then he slowly rose and went through a doorway that he knew would lead to the Cartographer. Just as he rounded a corner, two elites saw him and began firing at him. Cyborg didn't want the fight to last long, so he armed a plasma grenade and threw it at the nearer elite. The elite evaded the blue orb, but the other one didn't see the grenade because its companion was in the way. He tried to shake the grenade off his armor, but just ended up getting fried by the plasma explosion.

The other elite charged at Cyborg, firing. Cyborg fired his assault rifle and screamed at the elite. He sensed that his shields were going down rapidly, but so were the elite's. Finally, both of their shields were down, and as Cyborg pulled the trigger again to finish the alien off, nothing happened.

Click.

Cyborg pulled the trigger again.

Click. Click.

Still nothing. The elite's plasma rifle meanwhile had overheated, and it was waiting for the weapon to cool down. Cyborg reached for his sidearm and aimed at the elite's head.

Click. Click. Click.

Cyborg had forgotten to reload earlier. The elite's plasma rifle was almost cooled down. Cyborg saw that there was no time to reload. He looked to his right and saw the other elite's plasma rifle on the floor. He threw aside his pistol and reached for it. He picked it up and aimed at the elite. Two shots went out, but both missed the elite. Cyborg pulled the trigger again.

Kssshhh. Kssshhh.

The plasma rifle's power had been depleted. Cyborg's last resort had been lost. The elite laughed at Cyborg mockingly, aimed at his head, and pulled the trigger.

Kssshhh. Kssshhh. Kssshhh.

The elite swore in an alien tongue. It looked down at its weapon, and realized he had been given a faulty plasma rifle. It looked up again and saw Cyborg's fist going straight toward its head. It swore once more, before Cyborg's knuckles connected.

After finishing up the fight, Cyborg picked up all his guns again, and reloaded each of them. He then entered an personal reminder into his suystem to always reload his weapons.

"Yeah," Raven commented on this action, "That's a pretty good idea."

Cyborg then went over to the panel in the middle of the room the two elites were guarding, and pushed a single button. A hologram of the ringworld appeared over the panel. Cyborg and Raven saw that Halo was actually divided into several segments. They watched on as the hologram of the ring broke up into many sections. Raven started accessing the data.

"Analyzing... Halo's control center is located... there!"

One of the segments of Halo enlarged itself, then started to rotate around its axis.

"That structure appears to be some kind of temple or shrine, if I'm interpreting this correctly. Interesting. A shrine is an unlikely place to put such a significant installation."

"Let's criticize it _after_ we've gotten back home," Cyborg told her.

"Agreed," she replied. Then she tried to contact Keyes again.

"Raven to Captain Keyes."

There was no reply from Keyes. Instead, Starfire answered.

"The Captain has dropped out of contact, Raven. His ship may be out of range, or experiencing problems with their equipment."

"Keep trying," said Raven, determined to inform Keyes as soon as possible, "Let me know when you've reestablished contact and then tell him that Cyborg and I have determined the location of the control center. We'll be heading there as soon as we're topside."

"Affirmative. Starfire out."

Cyborg turned around to get back up to the surface. He hoped he wouldn't find any Covenant along the way. But of course, this wouldn't be the case. Cyborg went past the previous rooms and ramps, then on one ramp, he was finally sighted by a jackal. The jackal and its friend fired at him with their plasma pistols. Cyborg returned fire and got both of them, but at the cost of almost three-fourths of his shield.

Cyborg continued up the ramp, and arrived in a room that had been empty when he entered. Numerous Covenant forces were inside, and Cyborg knew he couldn't take them all, but they had all already seen him. Covenant from both the floor above and on the same floor as Cyborg was fired at him. Cyborg sought cover behind a narrow column. This was not good. He was pinned down, with half his shield away, and his ammo was barely enough to take all of those Covenant. And he also had only one last grenade. Was this how it would end?

But all this was interrupted by the sound of an assault rifle firing from the floor above. Cyborg peered out from the column, and saw the Covenant firing back at an unseen enemy. Cyborg knew that the source of the assault rifle fire was a Marine, because a frag grenade was thrown into the group of Covenant above which finished all of them off. Cyborg waited to see who was his rescuer, and saw none other than Robin, appearing out of a corner and firing at the Covenant below him. Cyborg called out to him.

"Robin! Man, you sure couldnt've picked a better time!"

Robin paused from firing and replied, "When I saw those aliens go inside, I knew you'd be in trouble. And I guess I was right." Then, he took care of the rest of the Covenant and motioned to Cyborg that the coast was clear.

Cyborg went up a ramp to the floor above him, and regrouped with Robin. Even Raven was glad to see him. Cyborg was about to give Robin a hug, but Robin refused, stepping backwards and shaking his head rigorously.

"Thank you, Robin," Raven thanked him sincerely, but afterwards she became serious again, "But we need to find that control center immediately. I've informed Starfire that we're on our way out."

"Okay," Cyborg and Robin replied simultaneously.

The two then went up more ramps to get to the surface. Cyborg noticed the dead bodies of the Covenant Robin fought to get to them. He had to admit, Robin was a one heck of a fighter.

Finally, Cyborg and Robin were nearing the locked door Cyborg had opened before. Robin was in the lead, while Cyborg covered his back. They didn't expect any kind of ambush. But then, the gold-armored elite Cyborg was worrying about before jumped out of nowhere, and slashed its plasma sword at Robin.

Robin did not lose his focus even after the elite's sudden appearance. Robin dodged the attack, matrix-style, causing the elite to only cut air. Then, Robin armed a fragmentation grenade and jammed it into the cracks in the elite's armor.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled, "Get down!"

Robin dove for cover, and Cyborg did the same. After two seconds, the grenade exploded and ripped the elite's abdomen into shreds. After cleaning his face of some purplish elite blood, Cyborg praised Robin for his excellent work, then they continued upward.

As they turned a corner, they saw a Covenant dropship that had just taken off after unloading its troops. Robin told Cyborg to stay back, and asked for a grenade. Cyborg took a plasma grenade and put it into Robin's hand. Robin then took a frag grenade of his own, and told Cyborg to keep quiet.

After some time, Robin suddenly threw the frag grenade into the next corridor, followed by the plasma grenade. The first grenade clanged against the metal floor, then exploded after two seconds. The explosion injured a few stealth elites, but also sent the plasma grenade into the air. The plasma 'nade exploded in the air two seconds later, killing off four invisible elites. Then Robin rolled sideways and fired at some aliens Cyborg couldn't see, until two more invisible elites dropped dead to the floor.

Cyborg marveled at Robin's skill. He was a way better fighter than he was.

"Gee, Robin... that's just... scary..." he said. Really, he was getting a little afraid of how good Robin was.

"Thanks..." answered Robin as he stood up straight again and lowered his rifle, "I guess."

"Raven to Starfire," Raven said on the radio, "Cyborg, Robin and I are back on the surface, requesting pickup."

"Roger," Starfire replied almost immediately, "I am on my way."

As Cyborg and Robin exited the structure, Starfire and her pelican came into view. Then, the pelican slowly went down and hovered over the ground in front of the two. Cyborg boarded the dropship, followed by Robin.

"Let's get moving Starfire," Raven said, "Here are the coordinates to the control center and the flight plan I've worked on."

Starfire analyzed the data Raven sent her as she maneuvered up the pelican.

"But Raven," she said, confused, "These coordinates are underground!"

"The Covenant did a thorough seismic scan. My analysis shows that Halo is honeycombed with deep tunnels which circle the whole ring."

"I hope you are right Raven," Starfire replied worriedly as she flew the pelican toward the structure where Cyborg encountered his first pair of hunters on the island. The pelican gradually descended down to the structure. As it did, the circular structure opened like a well that went deep into the ground, and Starfire piloted the pelican through it. After the pelican had descended into the hole completely, the structure closed itself up again, leaving Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg in the darkness.

* * *

Ughh... this story is so long. I guess I underestimated the length. Anyway, at least I'm almost halfway done with it. I think the next level is **Assault on the Control Room**, followed by **343 ****Guilty Spark**, then **The Library**, next is **Two Betrayals**, then **Keyes** and finally **The Maw**. The only parts I'm worried about are those repetitive indoor sections in **Assault on the Control Room**, and also **The Library**. I remember there are a lot of sections for **The Library**, each time you go up a floor on the huge elevator, but they all are basically just the same. **Two Betrayals** was also very confusing, especially since it's just **Assault on the Control Room** in reverse. I myself can't wait until I reach **The Maw**. The vehicle part is one of my favorites in the game.

The next chapter is the one with probably the most memorable title... **I Would Have Been Your Daddy**. Why did they name it that anyway?


End file.
